Monster
by VictoryFlower
Summary: "Hiding under the bed. In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!"
1. Chapter 1: Thomas Fletcher: Cambio

**Para los fans de Thomas y Marie**

**Disclaimer: ****Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
****Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
****Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao.**

* * *

_I_  
_Thomas Fletcher: Cambio_

Si te han dicho que el mal no habita en tu interior te han mentido. No hay humano que nazca carente de maldad, que viva absolutamente en bondad y dedique cada día de su vida a una existencia diáfana donde el menor atisbo de oscuridad sea socavado de forma inmediata. Lo queramos o no, lo oscuro es parte de todos, un equilibro perfecto con la benevolencia que pretendemos alcanzar, lo que nos hace humanos y terrenales. Solo hay que saber elegir de qué lado estar y cómo luchar por él…aunque la línea a veces sea demasiado delgada.

Jamás había logrado entender esas palabras, o muchas de las reflexiones que le eran similares, al menos hasta ese día y de saber que mi alma se vería tan torturada como entonces no habría hecho esfuerzo alguno por levantarme de la cama. Pero ahí estaba yo, con la frente apoyada en la mesa del comedor, la oscuridad de mis párpados envolviéndome y algún gruñido falaz escapando de mis labios. El desayuno había terminado hacía una media hora y yo aún estaba ahí, inmóvil, esperando porque algo me pusiera en movimiento.

¿Por qué tan deprimido y pensativo? dirás. De acuerdo, te contaré.

Cualquier chico de mi edad encuentra placer en los juegos pequeños, correr por el césped, preferiblemente descalzo, los helados de sabores delirantes y las canciones sin sentido que te pueden hacer bailar en medio de la calle sin temor a las miradas de reprobación. Yo había hallado mi felicidad en la música, componer e interpretar desde muy pequeño y en pasar tiempo con aquellos que me eran importantes, mi familia y amigos. Lo quisiera o no esas dos cosas estaban íntimamente ligadas y casi dependían una de otra, complementándose mutuamente y afectando constantemente mi estado de humor. Como esa mañana, cuando mi padre había ido a otro de sus viajes inesperados y había faltado a la promesa de sentarse conmigo en el jardín trasero para tararear alguna cosa mientras yo rasgaba las cuerdas de mi guitarra favorita.

No era tal cosa pero se sentía como una traición, una de un padre a un hijo, rompiendo un pacto y haciéndote entender que quizá no eres tan importante para él como otras cosas en su vida, una llena de éxitos y oportunidades entre las que contaban un sinfín de inventos exitosos y haber conseguido estar con el amor de su vida a pesar de las dificultades que pudieron existir alguna vez. Esas y muchas otras cosas por las que yo profesaba una profunda admiración y respeto hacia él, buscando ser un poco parecido, concentrado y determinado, siempre fiel al objetivo final.

Había salido temprano en la mañana, justo antes del desayuno, disculpándose -a su manera- por aquello de faltar a la promesa y de desaparecer por Dios sabe cuántos días, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solos en casa. De nuevo.

Creo que nadie supuso que ser hijo de Ferb Fletcher pudo ser tan complicado.

Aunque si soy honesto no lo era tanto. Exceptuando sus viajes de trabajo -investigaciones, conferencias, invenciones, artículos de prensa, innovaciones médicas y muchas cosas más- no había queja alguna. Era cariñoso, estricto en justa medida, sabio, paciente y un gran escucha, a pesar de ser yo mismo alguien de escasas palabras. Claro, no tan escasas como las suyas, pero había aprendido que él era un hombre cuyas acciones hablaban de forma más contundente, cosa que ayudaba a explicar cómo alguien aguerrido y tenaz como mi madre había dado con él.

Misma que ya había reparado en mi actitud sombría e intentaba hacer que me levantara de la mesa, esperando que, tomando el consejo de mi padre y su hermano, aprovechara cada día de vacaciones como era debido. Pero yo no tenía deseo de hacer caso a tal cuestión.

—Solo sal un rato, ¿sí? El sol te hará algo de bien.

Me reí. —Mamá, no eres la persona más adecuada para decir aquello.

Habiendo practicado una cosa similar al goticismo durante su adolescencia, había pasado más  
tiempo entre las sombras que en intentar producir algo de vitamina E bajo el sol.

Se rió ella entonces —Vale. Que no sea esa la razón, solo no te quedes como topo todo el día dentro,  
¿sí?

—No quiero salir. Quiero quedarme en casa a escribir alguna canción.

—Eso también puedes hacerlo fuera — concilió —, Marie podría venir a ayudarte.

…ni bromear. Cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra era apta para esa misión menos Marie. Dejar  
mi música en sus manos era… ¿cómo ponerlo? Poco sensato. Como si las constantes explosiones de  
sus pseudo-inventos y su aplastante humor fueran poco, la alegría desbordante que emanaba era más  
que inconveniente cuando querías escribir letras profundas y arreglos que hicieran juego. Sin  
mencionar que yo no siempre estaba dispuesto para lidiar con su curiosa forma de ser, mucho menos  
ese día. Llamar a mi prima estaba fuera de discusión.

—No.

—…como quieras. — Se rindió con dulzura y caminó hasta mi lado. Tomó mi rostro con una mano y me  
obligó a levantarlo para verme en sus ojos azules —. Solo deja que te diga una cosa, Thomas Fletcher:  
tu padre te quiere muchísimo y estar fuera hoy no lo hace más feliz que a ti. No dejes que te afecte.

Me dejó con ese pensamiento en el lugar, potencialmente esperanzado en que sus palabras eran  
verdad y no debía sentirme menos que las obligaciones de alguien como mi padre. Pero la duda  
estaba impresa y yo aún continuaba sintiéndome triste y solo. Menos importante.

—Saldré un rato, — me dijo de camino a la salida sin dar mayor explicación —, regresaré para el final  
del día, si quieres comer ya sabes qué hay en la cocina. — Y desapareció.

Llevó un tiempo levantarme de la mesa, llevar mi perezoso cuerpo escaleras arriba y buscar algún  
cuaderno con partituras para anotar, bajé luego con guitarra en mano y me acomodé bajo la sombra  
del árbol del patio trasero, ese que habían plantado mi padre y su hermano, esperando conseguir que  
algo de frustración se liberara y siguiendo inconscientemente la indicación de mi mamá.

Una, dos horas y descubrí que no había escrito nada, pasé el tiempo rasgando acordes  
armónicamente compatibles y algunos punteos que parecían canciones en sí mismas. La inspiración  
estaba, pero el esfuerzo de tomar un lapicero y poner figuras en el pentagrama pareció demasiado,  
ya luego recordaría todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza así que no era algo por lo que  
realmente debía preocuparme.

Genuinamente resultó más preocupante querer saber cómo lidiar con Marie cuando se apareció con  
esa sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro. No había que tener un IQ que llegara a las nubes para saber  
que algo ya había en esa cabeza suya y que, por motivos del azar o la cotidianidad, yo era su primera  
víctima.

No pretendo que me entiendan al respecto, pero las cosas con María Elyzabeth Flynn no son sencillas,  
menos cuando te han custodiado como su compañero de infancia designado y resulta siendo un rol  
del que no puedes deshacerte con facilidad. Siendo la sobrina favorita de mi padre -y tal apelativo lo  
remarco porque no existe más allá que un título político que soporte dicha relación- la veías más a  
menudo en mi casa que en su propio dormitorio, o a mí arrastrado constantemente y casi de forma  
literal a su casa en espera de hacer alguna cuestión tecnológico-científica que pudiera darle la  
seguridad de continuar con el legado de su padre, el fabuloso inventor Phineas Flynn, una persona  
genial a la que yo admiro mucho, por supuesto.

El asunto está en que Marie no, y repito, NO heredó las habilidades de su padre. Es algo que ha  
intentado forzar por demasiado tiempo y ya desde temprano me cuestiono cuándo se dará cuenta  
de que no ha nacido para eso, no es su camino y deberá decidir pronto qué hacer con su vida si tiene  
padres tan exigentes como los nuestros pueden ser. Al menos en el interior, porque son cosas que  
jamás han sido expresas, pero cuando eres hijo de las personas más famosas en tu ciudad natal el  
peso sobre tus hombros es evidente.

Yo no tenía afán por llenar esos estándares, ya me ocuparía de eso en un par de años cuando  
realmente me importara. Marie, por otro lado, estaba ansiosa de saberse un orgullo familiar, una niña  
genio descubierta en su infancia. Dudaba en demasía que aquello lograra ocurrir.

Suspiré.

—¡Tommy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arrastró la última palabra con un deje de ternura que realmente podía llegar a ser molesto, intentaba  
emular el conocido saludo de su madre en el grupo de amigos que resultó nuestra propia familia, pero  
no por ello resultaba más reconfortante. Sin mencionar que su pequeño apodo personal para conmigo  
me sacaba de quicio con frecuencia.

—Es "Thomas", Marie, ya es hora de que lo memorices. — Si yo usaba el apodo que era de su agrado  
era justo que hiciera lo mismo en retribución.

Me mostró la lengua y se arrodilló frente a mí, la sombra del árbol a mi espalda le cubrió la frente —.  
Amargado. ¿Escribes canciones?

No, solo saqué a mi guitarra a pasear porque le hacía falta tomar algo de aire fresco, ella también  
respira.

Inspiré profundo para no dejar escapar el sarcasmo que gritaba en mi interior. —Lo intento. Por alguna  
razón hoy no parece ser un buen día para escribir.

—Es una lástima. ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo más hoy? Creo que necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Dejé caer el rostro de lado y la contemplé con parsimonia. Pestañeé. —No.

—¡Ay, Thomas, por favor! Estamos recién empezando las vacaciones y vamos muy atrás con la lista de  
cosas por hacer.

—¿Tienes una lista de cosas por hacer? — Quise saber, no había comentado algo al respecto.

—Mi papá sugirió algunas cosas además de las que ya tenía en mente desde que terminaron las  
clases. — Se excusó, alzó los hombros y luego se acercó un poco a mí para continuar con su plegaria  
—, vamos, no me dejes con las cosas a medio hacer porque hoy no te levantaste de humor.

—El problema es, Marie, que tú siempre estás de buen humor, no todo el mundo puede ser igual a ti.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca similar a un puchero, cuando regresó a su sitio sentándose sobre sus  
pies decidí que sería bueno dejar que alguien más acarreara con el problema que había arribado a  
mi puerta.

—Ve, molesta a Jasmine o a alguien más. — Le dije —, seguro ella estará de ánimo para secundar tus  
ocurrencias.

—Jazz está de viaje con sus padres, creo que fueron a visitar a los padres de la señora Rai o algo…  
¡solo cuento contigo, Thomas! Anda, no seas malvado, ayúdame un poco.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de enfado, de verdad que no quería lidiar con su aplastante buena energía  
en lo que quedaba de un día que apenas iniciaba, quería sentarme como un perezoso bajo la sombra  
de un árbol disfrutando del césped a mis pies y la brisa de verano que en ocasiones hacía mover mi  
cabello. Desafortunadamente había un muy molesto e insistente problema pelirrojo en frente.

—Te llamó mi madre, ¿verdad? — Reté.

Marie negó con la cabeza. —Vine yo solita, me aburría en casa y quise venir a jugar contigo un rato.

Lo gracioso es que no podías usar el apelativo de "jugar" a lo que hacíamos constantemente. A pesar  
de que todo terminaba estallando, volando o desapareciendo en nuestras narices por algún error  
idiota que casi siempre era su culpa, sí lográbamos con éxito terminar algún juego de feria alocado,  
construcción absurda o edificio con artilugios que por un instante resultaba ser la diversión más grande  
y ridícula que cualquiera pudo alguna vez disfrutar, el orgullo del trabajo bien hecho y la posibilidad de  
sabernos diferentes a los demás era tan gratificante que muchas veces iba a dormir con una sonrisa en  
el rostro.

Con eso en mente y la previa resignación de mi estado de desconcierto, ¿qué podía perder al  
aceptar su petición? Ciertamente no mucho.

El siguiente par de horas supusieron levantarme del sitio y hacerme de algún indicio de energía o  
motivación que pudiese quedar dentro de mí. Marie no era precisamente hábil con los materiales o la  
planeación, pero sus ideas tenían un deje de creatividad que era cautivante, sin proponértelo  
terminabas accediendo a sus peticiones y mandatos, haciendo lo que ella no podía conjurar a dos  
manos pero que en su cabeza era un perfecto esquema en funcionamiento. Hábil con las palabras, no  
tanto con las herramientas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser yo mismo quien ensamblé la mayor parte de las piezas según los vagos  
detalles que me había dado, seguía sin conocer de qué se trataba el proyecto en sí, y cada vez que  
me atreví a preguntar qué me estaba obligando a construir la respuesta de Marie fue siempre "es una  
sorpresa". ¿Para quién o con qué propósito? Tampoco llegué a adivinarlo, había otra cosa para la que  
Marie sí tenía habilidad y eso era ocultar cuando pensamiento quisiera dejar cautivo. Si su intención  
era dejar que le leyeras el rostro como un libro, lo lograbas, si por el contrario quería hacerte creer una  
que otra mentira, haría todo lo posible por convencerte de que aquello era la auténtica verdad. Una  
buena actriz, si yo podía decirlo.

Después de un rato la masa de metal que era mi trabajo arquitectónico cobró forma, resultando ser una especie de telescopio en trípode no más alto que cualquiera de los dos, solo que en vez de terminar con un lente que amplificaba la visión tenía una antena como si fuera un receptor o emisión de ondas microscópicas. Se alimentaba de una fuente de poder pequeña que fue pedida dentro del cargamento general del día y su acompañante era un control remoto de dos interruptores, pequeño como para ser llevado en la palma de la mano, alimentado por una batería de litio pequeña auto-regulable.  
Incluso al terminar, aún no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Por lo que más quieras — clamé —, ¿quieres decirme de una vez por todas lo que es esta cosa?

Me frustraba, en parte, el no haber sido capaz de adivinar el propósito por mí mismo, porque a pesar de haber puesto suma atención en cada paso a ser realizado, no tenía mayor idea de lo que podrían hacer ese cruce de cables en la estructura interna.

—Ya que está terminado, ¡sí puedo! — Se rió antes de ponerme frente al dichoso invento y correr tras él con el control en mano — ¡Es un mejorador de emociones!

Le miré escéptico.

—Bueno, bueno, habrá que ponerle un mejor nombre pero eso es lo que hace, en teoría altera el estado de humor de una persona.

—¿En teoría? ¿Por qué presiento que lo primero que hará antes de alterar cualquier cosa será estallar? Después de todo fuiste tú quien hizo los últimos ajustes…

Me mostró la lengua, molesta. —Tiene un sensor que mide la temperatura corporal de la persona, a través de eso es posible encontrar un estado de humor determinado, dejando de lado factores como los vientos y el clima. ¡Vamos a probarlo!

—¡No! — Aterrado por verme de inmediato como su conejillo de indias, espeté con nerviosismo alejándome a pasos pequeños del dichoso rayo —. Marie, no vas a hacer nada conmigo, terminarás convirtiéndome en rana, ¡de nuevo!

—¡Esa no fui yo! — Aclaró evidentemente ofendida —, ¿y por qué no quieres probarlo? ¿No confías en mí?

Para ser honesto…

—Thomas, por favor, solo quiero ver que no estés de mal humor…al menos más de lo usual. ¿No quieres sentirte un poquito más feliz?

¿No quería? Sentirme al menos un poco más a gusto conmigo mismo, sin tener que estar preocupado porque hago las cosas bien o mal, porque espero mucho o poco. Distraerme por un breve instante, sentirme como lo que era, un niño, nada más y nada menos, disfrutar del cálido sol de verano, el olor del césped recién cortado, correr descalzo, comer un helado e ir a dormir con una ración de azúcar más arriba de lo normal.

—Será mejor que no estalle, Marie.

Ella tomó eso como mi afirmativa y dio pequeños saltitos en el lugar antes de tomar el control y oprimir uno de los dos botones —. Solo será algo de endorfinas y otras cosas químicas, Tommy.

Suspiré. —Te lo advierto.

—Ya sé, ya sé. ¡No hay por qué angustiarse! — El condenado aparatito comenzó a sonar cual si la energía le invadiera, preparándose para liberar sus efectos en el inesperado sujeto de experimentos —. ¿Listo? Tres, dos…

Y cuando el "uno" se escuchó de su boca un brillo cegador vino a mí antes de poder parpadear. No hubo dolor, no hubo en realidad efecto alguno a demás de un intenso ardor que nació en mi estómago, extendiéndose como calor por mis extremidades para luego apagarse como un fuego que se extingue, dejándolo todo en un frío insoportable que me hacía sentir en el peor de los inviernos.

Había cerrado los ojos cuando el rayo disparó y aún teniéndolos cerrados pude sentir que había algo diferente en mí. Por un breve instante, después del impacto, todo lo que pude ver fue un vacío negro, cuando volví a abrir los ojos supe que había algo más conmigo, no junto a mí, pero en mi interior. Y varios cientos de ideas hacían colisiones en mi cabeza.

Algo había despertado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Me gusto mucho esta parte, y no es necesario explicar como son los personajes de Angelus19, ya que tengo por seguro que leen sus cómics, especialmente el actual: "Caos en el Tiempo" esta genial, ya esta en la página 65 los que gusten leerlo ;)**

**Y sin más que decir:**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Marie Flynn: Miedo

**Aquí el 2º espero que les guste**

******Disclaimer: ****Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
****Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
****Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao.**

* * *

_II_  
_Marie Flynn: Miedo_

Crees que puedes afrontar muchas cosas, que la fuerza que hay en tu interior bastará para plantarle cara a las circunstancias y salir victoriosa siempre y cuando tengas la esperanza de que al final todo se resolverá para mejor y cuando se ponga el sol podrás tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso hoy, incluso ahora cuando todo está de cabeza y no hay nada frente a mis ojos que me haga creer en esa promesa del bienestar.

Y aún así estaba ahí, escondiéndome, víctima de mis propias fallas y de las cosas que aún no sabía enfrentar, devorada por una culpabilidad que recién comenzaba a conocer, porque sobre cualquier pretexto o excusa era total y absolutamente mi culpa. Aunque claro, eso ya era usual. Te preguntarás: ¿cómo una niña de apenas diez años puede hablar con tal elocuencia y conocerse de tal forma a sí misma? Te diré: soy astuta. Pero no lo suficiente para evitar que mi mejor amigo terminara convertido en ese algo que jamás creí posible, confinándome a un escondite de tres centavos mientras imploro porque este ritmo frenético de mi corazón no revele en dónde me encuentro, dándome algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglar lo que, una vez más, eché a perder sin haberme dado cuenta.

Hola, mi nombre es Marie Flynn. Si alguna vez has sabido de mí probablemente me reconozcas como una chica pelirroja siempre alegre y llena de energía que disfruta el aprovechar sus días libres de verano en hacer cosas extraordinarias. Eso hacían mis padres cuando tenían mi edad y continuaron haciéndolo incluso muchos años después. No voy a negarte que el reto es muy grande e intentar llegar a si quiera emular lo que ellos hicieron no es algo fácil de hacer. Por supuesto, el hecho de que algo sea difícil te da muchas más ganas de completarlo, pero no por ello el camino será más sencillo ni sufrirás menos en el proceso, de hecho, es todo lo contrario.

¿Entonces por qué empeño cada segundo de mi vida en hacer algo que requiere más de lo que puedo dar?

Para ser honesta: lo ignoro. Quizá fue algo que vino incluido en portar el apellido Flynn, nadie jamás se tomó la molestia de preguntar si era lo que yo realmente quería hacer, de pronto terminé inmersa en estas exigencias de pensar en ideas diferentes cada día, observar, tomar nota y crear. Papá pasó mucho tiempo conmigo en su taller, con apenas algunos meses de vida ya me hablaba de planos y modelos a escala, maquetas, planeaciones, materiales y, sobre todo lo demás, diversión. Creo que tiene demasiadas expectativas sobre mí y, como buena hija que soy, estoy dispuesta a cumplir cada una de ellas con absoluta devoción, en mis manos no debe estar poner en duda el nombre del gran Phineas Flynn, inventor modelo, premio Nobel, esposo, amigo, padre.

Esa mañana había empezado como muchas otras, después de poner el moño naranja sobre mi cabeza me contemplé a mí misma en el espejo como una versión más pequeña de mi madre, el mismo vestir y estilo. Es…como un amuleto, ¿sabes? Vestir un poco como ella me hace sentir que soy capaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que ella hacía cuando tenía mi edad. Es decir, ¿conoces a Isabella Flynn? Cuando aún era una García-Shapiro escalaba montañas, hacía saltos mortales, conducía autos sin motor, rompía récords mundiales… ¿quién no quiere hacer esas cosas? Yo quiero. Quisiera, al menos una vez, saberme capaz de hacer algo extraordinario, algo por mí misma y creo que encontrar fortaleza en la figura de mi madre hará que todo eso sea posible. Espero que un día no tan lejano.

Suspiré y recité mi mantra personal con la esperanza de que mi amuleto materno hiciera posible realidad lo que tanto buscaba.

—Haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso, Marie — me dije —, al menos solo hoy. ¿Está bien?

Entonces comencé a sonreír con la expresión que debería llevar todo el día para mostrarle al mundo que un rostro sonriente es capaz de lo imposible y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con el desayuno que mi mamá ya había preparado para mí sin habérselo pedido. Otra cosa que mi mamá hace de diez es cocinar.

Como estábamos en vacaciones de verano no tenía nada que hacer, las tareas las dejaba para la primera y última semana respectivamente, esperando que mantener el ritmo de estudio antes y después de estudiar hiciera más ligero el cambio de rutina. Igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ese, mis pasos me condujeron a la casa de mis tíos, no era demasiado lejos pero igual tenías que caminar un poco para llegar, cuando la situación requería rapidez siempre podrías tomar un taxi o el tele-transportador que tanto a mi mamá como a mi tía les daba temor usar. Por eso solo eran para emergencias. Jamás lograré entender por qué le tienen pánico a un pedazo de metal.

El sol se sentía cálido pero suave contra mi piel, quizá te parezca ridículo pero creo que la energía se transmite de unas cosas a otras, o en este caso: personas. La ciencia lo dice: la energía no desaparece, así que era reconfortante pensar que los rayos del sol me estaban regalando algo de sí para poder hacer lo que yo quería: aprovechar el día, tal y como me había instruido mi papá.

La casa de mis tíos es enorme, tiene forma de rectángulos al azar y está surcada por altas paredes de color beige que en el frente se unen en una puerta curva del mismo color. Cuando caminas por el sendero principal activas unas fuentes de agua que riegan el césped y las plantas alrededor, casi todo está automatizado pero eso no quiere decir que no puedes disfrutar de la maravilla de las sorpresas.

Aunque…no todas las sorpresas son gratas. Déjame explicarlo de la forma correcta.

La razón por la que acudía a este lugar todos los días (o hacía que él fuera a mi casa constantemente) era porque me encontraba con mi mejor amigo, Thomas Fletcher quien es en realidad mi primo. Bueno, no tanto así, nuestros padres son hermanos adoptivos pero somos casi como familia. A él le molesta que le llame mi primo, así como muchísimas otras cosas y aunque constantemente pareciese que no me soporta y que preferiría estar atrapado en un hueco antes de pasar un día conmigo, lo cierto es que él me quiere de cierta forma, solo que jamás va a admitirlo y yo tampoco pienso forzarlo. Intentarlo es divertido, aún así.

Llegando a su lugar favorito, un árbol que daba al costado de la casa donde está su habitación, le vi cabizbajo, apenas tocando su guitarra favorita con la mirada perdida sin una intención particular. Thomas es el tipo de persona que no expresa mucho con su rostro, casi siempre le ves sereno y no sabes qué le está pasando por la cabeza a menos que te lo diga directamente o preguntes tanto que estalla en tu cara, verlo entonces con esa expresión sombría me hizo saber que no se encontraba del mejor humor y que, como su mejor amiga, caía en mí la responsabilidad de hacer que su día cambiara. Matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—¡Tommy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuando pronuncié esa frase, algo usada por demás, no pensé que las cosas iban a terminar casi a la inversa. Después de haberle convencido con cada palabra bonita y excusa pensada que pude imaginar, habíamos conseguido terminar la primera cosa que tuve en mente al verle tan decaído: algo que mejorara su estado de humor. Con frecuencia no terminaba de decirle a Tommy lo que estábamos haciendo hasta que lo viera terminado, pero esa vez era una ocasión especial, una sorpresa que le haría olvidar cualquiera fueran las razones que lo mantenían afligido.

Pero, como ya he mencionado, no todas las sorpresas son agradables.

Después del impacto de mi oh-tan-ingenioso-invento Thomas se había quedado estático en el sitio sin siquiera parpadear. Los primeros temores que me asaltaron fueron parálisis de algún tipo, ceguera, pérdida de la memoria e incluso efectos con las líneas del tiempo que para mí ya serían luego un asunto de tabú, sin embargo pareció recobrar la compostura y se irguió en su lugar aún dándome la espalda. Su actuar me hizo saber que se encontraba bien, al menos físicamente, y pude respirar aliviada cuando supe que no había hecho daño alguno.

Se giró, la mirada gacha ocultándose tras su cabello castaño y los puños apretados a sus costados. No pasé por alto su postura pero tampoco haría énfasis en algo tan insignificante cuando recién descubría que se encontraba con bien.

—¡Thomas! ¿Estás bien? — Inquirí casi gritando —, pensé que…

Pero él no había atendido a mi llamado. Por la forma en la que siempre me pedía que usara su nombre completo pensé que captaría su atención al hacerlo, ese había sido el segundo o tercer error en la lista. El primero, evidentemente, era haber puesto pie fuera de la cama en la mañana.

Me observó levantando el rostro a medias.

Creo que jamás podré olvidar esa expresión de repentino odio que se clavó en mi pecho de una estocada, por alguna razón unas apenas perceptibles ojeras purpúreas habían nacido bajo sus ojos, dándole un aspecto cansado y deprimente, sus irises azules me contemplaban sin moverse, atemorizantes, haciéndome contener la respiración por lo repentinamente intimidada que comenzaba a sentirme. Ese no era el Thomas al que yo había pretendido animar horas atrás.

Hice un intento ridículo por saber si se sentía bien. De nuevo. — ¿…Thomas?

Fue ridículo haberlo llamado porque eso solo provocó que una sonrisa perversa se le hiciera en los labios. No tengo cómo ponerlo en otras palabras, simplemente la forma en la que me miraba no era normal. Thomas había cambiado y solo hasta que abrió la boca no supe qué tanto lo había hecho.

—¿Sí? — Su tono había sido cínico, demasiado como para no dejarme con las explicaciones a media garganta y la respiración atorada entre pecho y espalda —. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — preguntó cuando me vio dudar.

Quizá si me había comido la lengua un gato cualquiera porque nunca respondí a lo que quiso saber. Comenzó a caminar en mi dirección y mi instinto me pidió a gritos porque retrocediera, aún sobre el césped solo supe agazaparme tanto como las circunstancias lo permitieron, haciendo que de manera desafortunada mi camino conociera el fin cuando mi espalda tocó el árbol que había estado cobijando al chico frente a mí al llegar.

¿De qué forma había cambiado y por qué me causaba tanto temor?

Cuando yo me detuve él también lo hizo, aún mirándome con esa sonrisa a medio hacer en el rostro cual si encontrara divertido todo aquello de tenerme intimidada sin motivo aparente. Intenté decir algo, pronunciar cualquier palabra para comprobar que no me fallaban la lengua ni las cuerdas vocales, pero él se adelantó a mi pensamiento y habló primero, dejando salir un tono grave y casi en susurros que logró hacerme sentir un escalofrío trepando por mi espina de abajo arriba.

—¿Sucede algo, María?

Jamás, nunca Thomas usaba mi nombre completo y cuando lo hizo comprendí su razón: quería crear distancia entre nosotros, al menos la suficiente para poder decirme las cosas que de otra forma no se atrevería a decir.

—Me encuentro algo confundido, ¿sabes? — Comenzó —. No entiendo qué fue lo que hiciste, aunque generalmente no entiendo nada de lo que haces pero…al parecer has hecho que mi estado de humor cambie de verdad. Felicidades, tu invento ha sido un éxito.

Pero yo no quería verlo así, trastocado, fuera de sí, una mueca en vez de una sonrisa auténtica y esos ojos de cazador que me hacían sentir incómoda.

—¿C-cómo te sientes? — Tartamudeé sin querer, aunque eso pareció complacerlo. La curiosidad es un estado patético de la persona y jamás dejaré de recriminarme por ser tan curiosa, pero realmente necesitaba saber.

—Diferente. — Su respuesta contundente llegó después de que se arrodillara frente a mí —. No tengo cómo explicarlo pero me siento distinto. Si lo pongo en palabras simples: me gustaría estar en un día sombrío en vez de tener que aguantar este insoportable sol de verano.

No entendí lo que quiso decir…pero no me gustó la forma en la que lo dijo. Si quieres saberlo, a mí me parecía estar viendo una versión malvada de mi primo. ¿Loco? ¿Sacado de un libro? Di lo que quieras, pero la forma en la que me temblaban las piernas y cómo tuve que morderme el labio inferior para evitar decir alguna otra cosa de la cual pudiera arrepentirme eran signos visibles de que algo en definitiva no iba bien y la única forma de explicarlo, al menos una que fuera lógica, era que mi intento de invención tecnológica había terminado por alterar algún aspecto de su personalidad que iba más allá de un sentimiento, Thomas había cambiado por completo.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Parecía divertido. Como había optado por no pronunciar palabra decidí que también era sensato no demostrar afirmación o negación alguna —. Tienes miedo. Creo que entiendes un poco cómo van las cosas. Y ahora que es así, me gustaría proponerte un trato.

Obligarme a permanecer callada supuso un esfuerzo enorme, también el permanecer inmóvil y el mantener una expresión neutral en mi rostro.

—Ya que tú eres la de las ideas aquí me gustaría que me ayudaras con un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente. Es ahora un plan muy vago — Se jactó —, pero seguro podemos darle una mejor forma. ¿Qué dices?

Esa vez sí tuve qué hablar. —No. Thomas…¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Por qué creo que vas a lastimar a alguien?

Sonrió de forma más amplia y el pánico recorrió mi cuerpo a una velocidad espeluznante.

—Puede que así sea — admitió —, pero date un poco de crédito, si no fuera por ti no estaría pensando en este tipo de cosas. ¿Sigues negándote a mi propuesta?

El tono mordaz, las palabras ácidas, todo era un evidente plan para hacerme sentir culpable y hacer de mi miedo un motivo para ensanchar su ya preocupante sed de grandeza. A mí me parecía evidente que intentaba doblegarme, saberse mejor que cualquiera al hablar con calma de una forma aterradora sobre una idea de la que en realidad no había dicho palabras concretas. Lo peor era que estaba dando resultado, tal y como me había dicho, yo tenía miedo.

Uno que en un impulso algo tonto y repentino me obligó a saltar de mi refugio improvisado y echar a correr por el patio buscando seguridad en la casa. Durante mi escape pude escuchar su voz reclamándome desde la distancia.

—¿¡Por qué corres!? ¿¡Dije algo malo!?

Su ironía logró arrancarme el primer par de lágrimas del día, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener mi carrera, pensando tan rápido como pude terminé encerrándome en el clóset de la habitación de mis tíos, dejando apenas un pequeño orificio en las puertas a medio cerrar para ver si se acercaba. Esperaba de todo corazón que un escondite tan malo, pensado a la carrera y tan trillado por varias décadas fuera suficiente para mantenerme lejos de una persona que no parecía ser cercana a mí en lo absoluto. Cuando me dejara sola tendría tiempo de pensar y asimilar qué estaba pasando. Debía primero buscar tranquilidad.

—¡Marie! — Gritó cerca, me tensé y aguanté la respiración —, ¿te escondes? ¡Y luego pretendes que no me burle de ti!

Tuve que taparme la boca con una mano para evitar sollozar. De verdad que tenía miedo y sus palabras no estaban haciendo un mejor trabajo por hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma. Con cada milésima que pasaba sentía todo como una pesadilla sacada de una película de terror de esas que a Jasmine le gustaba ver en las noches, de las que yo pasaba para evitar situaciones…como esta. ¿Qué tan irónica puede ser la vida?

—¡Basta! — Sonaba colérico, ¿qué estaba pasando? Alguien, algo, lo que sea, que me diera una señal para despertar o entender por qué estaba escondiéndome de Thomas en un armario cual si estuviéramos jugando al monstruo del pantano —, ¿crees que hará alguna diferencia? ¡Si no vas a ayudarme buscaré a alguien que sí pueda hacerlo!

Y con eso, cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrarme, halarme de un brazo y llevarme a donde se que quisiera ir a concretar su idea que aún me era un misterio, se fue.

Agradecí internamente por el que su repentino estado de histeria hubiese ayudado a mantenerme a salvo en mi escondite nefasto. No…no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando. Había todo dado un giro tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, acurrucada en un clóset mientras mi mejor amigo parecía estar practicando un muy buen papel para una obra de teatro en el que algún tipo de persona perversa se había apoderado de él. Ya había pensado en que haberle apuntado con el dichoso rayo había sido la causa de todo, la pregunta era: ¿qué había causado exactamente?

Con la duda en mano y el tiempo que había buscado para pensar, solo logré sumirme en algún tipo de tristeza momentánea que vino en un llanto silencioso. Por alguna razón, una que no vine a conocer hasta mucho después, sentía que acababa de iniciar algo demasiado grande para poder controlarlo yo misma, algo tan malo que quizá no habría solución aparente y que, además, parecía estar lejos de tener un feliz final.

¿Qué le había hecho a Thomas?

Vaya forma de hacer orgulloso a papá, Marie.

* * *

**Aquí acaba este capitulo que me gustó mucho, les comento que los capítulos los subiré los sábados y los martes, y subiré dos por día, como pueden ver**

**Y sin más que decir...**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_ **


	3. Chapter 3: Thomas Fletcher: Propósito

**E aquí el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: ****Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
****Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
****Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao.**

* * *

_III_  
_Thomas Fletcher: Propósito_

El día fue muchísimo mejor cuando terminé vistiendo la chaqueta negra que el anciano me había dado la última vez que vino de visita. No era de mi gusto, no era algo que fuera grato de usar así que me reí cuando descubrí que era confortable en un día asqueroso como ese. Marie, como la cobarde que recién había descubierto que era, terminó escondiéndose en un lugar que no me di tiempo de buscar porque necesitaba actuar de inmediato, tal y como le había advertido: si ella no pretendía serme de utilidad, buscaría a alguien que sí estuviera dispuesto a darme la talla.

Saliendo de casa encontré el maldito control del aparato en medio del césped, no me lo pensé dos veces al poner un pie encima y destrozarle por completo, apenas dejando rastro de su existencia. Mientras crujía en su agónica muerte sonreí una vez más y ese fue el pie para abandonar por completo el lugar.

Mi destino estaba lejos pero no estaba de ánimo para tomar un estúpido viaje en bicicleta y mucho menos tenía dinero para ser malgastado en un inútil taxi o transporte público. ¿Qué mejor que buscar soluciones en lo que está prohibido? Me importaba un comino que a mi madre no le gustara, de igual forma no sabía en donde se encontraba pero tardaría en llegar, de estar en casa e imponerme un castigo no cambiaría de ninguna forma la situación y a mí seguiría importándome menos que nada. Tras la casa había un pequeño cubículo, el tele-transportador que a las madres ponía tan histéricas por miedos insulsos infundados en falacias de fantasía. Una vez dentro, introduje el destino en el tablero de mando y cuando el cosquilleo comenzó, cerré los ojos mientras era transportado al centro de la ciudad.

Del otro lado la oscuridad era profunda, invasiva. Y eso me gustaba. Cuando me sentí completo y la voz robótica anunció que la transferencia estaba terminada, puse pie fuera sintiendo el eco de mi caminar quebrar el silencio del lugar en paz. Conforme me adentré en el lugar mi atención fue cautivada por un ronquido que se alzaba sobre el silencio, profundo y sin tregua, anunciando que el dueño de casa estaba poseído por un sueño que iba más allá de cualquier intento de permanecer en vigilia, despierto.

Mi sospecha se hizo realidad cuando vi a mi anciano abuelo dormir cómodamente en su silla acojinada, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta dejando escapar el sonido de su sueño improvisado. Eso, siendo sincero, no me gustaba del todo. Tenía que despertarlo no solo para dejar de escuchar el molesto ronquido sino para acaparar la atención que de sí requería, permitiéndome saber en dónde se encontraba lo que me era necesario y qué debía desechar de sus enormes pilas de inventos frustrados y destruidos para despejar el camino y hacer todo más sencillo. El sujeto tenía brillantes ideas pero poca habilidad de aplicación, afortunadamente ese no era mi problema, mi inconveniente ahí era la previa desatención a sus tantos intentos de enseñarme y hacerme enamorar de lo que yo consideraba ridículo, de haber hecho caso a los avisos del anciano no estaría sumergido en el predicamento.

—Abuelo…abuelo…— llamé repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta, suspiré frustrado y, no sé por qué motivo, continué en la misión — …abuelo…abuelo…— Uno, dos, tres… —¡Heinz!

—¡Fue Roger! — Gritó despertándose en el asiento —, ¡todo es su culpa!

Supongo que no debió sorprenderme lo poco coherente de su reaccionar, no se debía solo a su evidente condición senil sino a ese creciente odio por su hermano, uno que no llegué a conocer del todo, al que culpaba de cada desgracia existente en su vida. Siempre quise saber si era mero capricho o si realmente podía ser posible que una sola persona causara estragos en la vida de alguien más, llevando una cúspide de felicidad a una decadente vertical de miseria en la que cada instante parece vacío y solo las acciones más estúpidas parecen llenar semejante falta de emoción alguna. Aunque considerando que mi situación entonces no era distinta decidí poner ese pensamiento a un lado y no cuestionar si mis acciones eran influencia de alguien más, dándome la oportunidad de dudar, flaquear, dar media vuelta y olvidar. No era mi objetivo.

—Oh, ¡Thomas! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Se levantó de su lugar y estiró un poco la espalda, cada molesto sonido de sus huesos encajando en el lugar correcto me arrancó un gesto de fastidio —, ¿mi hija te trajo? ¿Está ella aquí?

—No. Vine solo.

Me observó en silencio por varios minutos, mismos en los que regresé la mirada a cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho. Fue evidente que me recorrió de arriba abajo cual si quisiera encontrar alguna diferencia sustancial en mi presencia y le tomó más de un rato promedio el detallar ciertas cosas que hablaban de dicho cambio.

—Pero no sueles usar el transportador porque a Vanessa le molesta... ¿el bueno para nada de tu padre tiene algo que ver?

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto la mención de mi padre pudo haberme molestado hasta que él lo hizo. De hecho, me hirvió la sangre de tal forma que fue difícil no estrellar un puño en cualquier superficie que tuviera a la mano, lastimándome en el proceso. ¿Por qué tenía que molestarme? La respuesta era sencilla: había sido el motivo por el cual había terminado en esta situación –a pesar de que ahora parecía ser de mi agrado-, había sido el motivo de un buen día terminado en desastre, había sido el motivo de miedos y responsabilidades que nadie a mi edad debería tener ni estaría en capacidad de comprender. Mi padre, por muchas cosas que se encerraban en su mera existencia, era el motivo de muchas cosas que detestaba, en él, en mí mismo y en otros.

Y era el motivo por el cual me sentía tan solo, quizá más ese día que nunca. Para él, yo no era la gran cosa.

—Él no está en casa. — Chasqueé la lengua —. ¿Qué no puedes aceptar que vine solo y ya? Tanto te quejas siempre de que no vengo a visitarte.

Busqué la primera cosa a la mano para distraerle del tema, pues ciertamente no tenía ánimos ni voluntad para hablar de aquella persona que a él molestaba, y aparentemente a mí también ahora.

—Noto algo diferente en ti — apuntó llevándose una mano a la barbilla —, ¿será el abrigo? Es el abrigo, ¿verdad?

Ironicé. —Sí, es el abrigo.

—Ya me lo parecía, quien te lo regaló tiene un muy buen gusto —, no hubo de extrañarme que la falta de memoria hiciera presencia.

—Mira, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo siendo educado. Vine porque vas a prestarme un par de cosas.

—¿Necesitas dinero? Porque no tengo un solo centavo que pueda regalarte, tendrías que esperar hasta navidad.

—¡No es dinero! ¿Quieres escuchar sin interrumpir lo que digo? — Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, me llevé una mano a la cabeza y con dos dedos froté mi frente mientras hablaba —, necesito un sistema de transmisión sónica, control por baterías autorregulables y alguien que pueda soldar todo eso en un esquema específico que tengo en mente. ¿Lo tienes?

—S-sí. Supongo que podría ayudarte con lo último si no tienes a nadie más…

—Así está bien. ¿En dónde está lo que pedí?

—En la pila de atrás, — señaló —, pero no entiendo, ¿para qué quieres una máquina…? Oh. ¡Oh, espera! — Una sonrisa se avivó en su rostro alentándolo a dar un par de pasos hacia mí, poniendo su mano en mi hombro conforme la epifanía se hizo de su cerebro —, ¡tienes un esquema malvado! ¡Mi nieto finalmente ha desarrollado su propio plan malvado! ¡Me siento tan orgulloso!

Y si no fuera porque el tono dulzón de sus palabras me hizo sentir incómodo, me habría unido a su repentina alegría. "Esquema malvado" no era un término apropiado, pero sí había algo de razón. En cuanto la nube de pensamientos se disipó al golpearme el maravilloso rayo aquel, fue posible divisar el resultado a futuro de una idea mal formada. Si bien jamás creí en las historias de mi abuelo había aprendido un par de cosas al escuchar sus moralejas fallidas, su falta de planeación jamás dejó que sus historias inventadas tuvieran un feliz final y, por sobre todas las cosas, tampoco tenía un buen propósito.

El alter-ego de sus sueños, ese que deseaba conquistar la ciudad donde habitaba, jamás vio más allá, no fue capaz de planificar una verdadera forma de apoderarse de aquello que le perturbaba. Yo, en cambio, gracias a la novedosa forma de operar de mi cerebro, había llegado a una conclusión tan básica y primitiva como la humanidad misma, la que tantos físicos y matemáticos habían logrado ilustrar en teorías que luego conocieron su fin cuando la ciencia descubría nuevas verdades: para construir, hay que destruir primero.

Una vez que todo se redujera a cenizas habría espacio y motor suficientes para construir lo que mi desafortunado abuelo jamás llegó a conocer en sus sueños más vívidos, afortunadamente yo tenía la visión de cómo Danville podría convertirse en algo más a partir de una pequeña intervención. Sólo que en esta oportunidad no sería como él lo había imaginado, era la ciudad un lienzo y yo el nuevo pintor.

—Y…¿tienes pensado construir un rayo o alguna máquina similar? — Cuestionó con interés conduciéndome a través del edificio.

—Algo…similar, sí — respondí, esperando que me llevara al cementerio de sus inventos donde los kilos de metal pronto fundido y reconstruido se convertirían en el pincel para avivar mi obra —. Va a ser interesante, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?!

Y con un entusiasmo que excedió mis expectativas para su edad, haló de mi brazo y me llevó corriendo hasta el lugar que yo había estado esperando.

* * *

**Lo se, este fue más corto que los otros dos, pero amó esta historia y no puedo evitar escribirla**

**Déjenme**** aclarar una cosa: Solo publicaba dos capítulos al inicio, ya que el mismo día que lo publique en FanFiction, es el mismo que se publico en DeviantArt  
**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Marie Flynn: Culpa

**El capitulo 4, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao**

* * *

_IV_  
_Marie Flynn: Culpa_

Si alguna vez alguien me pidiera hacer una lista de los errores que había cometido hasta ahora seguro tendría una lista larguísima y difícil de leer, pero esto debía encabezarla por todos los medios. Nadie puede ser tan tonto como para cometer la equivocación que fue mía.

Tonto e inteligente no son antónimos y lo estaba descubriendo de una forma horrorosa.

Tuve tiempo de volver a respirar de forma calmada, de acurrucarme un rato y de pensar. De intentar descubrir en qué me había equivocado pero no hubo nada en lo que había realizado que sonara a un error definitivo. Las matemáticas eran algo difícil pero no imposible para mí, así que estuve segura de calcular todo dos veces antes de si quiera pensar en construir el dichoso "rayo para cambiar el humor". La mayor parte de la construcción la hice con Thomas y cuando hubo algún tornillo suelto que pasara por alto, él se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar.

¿Qué había mal en todo ello? ¿Era yo? ¿Por qué nunca me salían las cosas como quería?

Esa posibilidad era la más razonable de todas. Porque…aunque tuviera la ayuda de alguien que era mucho mejor para la construcción que yo, siempre me salían las cosas de cabeza. Y eso me hacía pensar que ni para eso era buena. Es decir, Jazz a veces me ayudaba en los exámenes (¡no es hacer trampa! …¿verdad?) y por eso las buenas notas, notas ridículamente altas siendo sincera, así que el mérito no era todo mío. La música era lo de Thomas, la exploración de las otras chicas y de Jazz…¿qué me quedaba a mí si la construcción no podía hacer bien?

Pasarían infinitos días antes de descubrir cuál sería mi verdadera vocación.

Y ya estaba secando las últimas lágrimas de esos perezosos y deprimentes pensamientos cuando el crujir de una pisada me regresó a la realidad e hizo que recordara lo penoso del asunto: aún estaba escondida en el clóset, asustada, sin haber dicho nada a nadie y sin alguna solución que pudiese arreglar el desastre que había causado.

Contuve la respiración estando atenta a lo que pudiese suceder, esperando tener que salir a correr con todas mis fuerzas para buscar un nuevo escondite, uno en el que pudiera pensar y hallar soluciones que me dejaran tranquila y esperanzada, todo a pesar de que el corazón latía como loco en mi pecho. Fue entonces que alguien cruzó frente al clóset y la poca luz fue suficiente para distinguir la silueta. Volví a llorar, pero ahora porque me sentía segura y sabía que esa persona era una especie de enviado por el destino para poner solución a este problema que ya no solo me concernía a mí.

—¡Tío Ferb! — Grité con todo el aire que había guardado y salí corriendo para encontrarlo en un abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro en su sweater y sintiendo su sorpresivo abrazo como bienvenida —. ¡Hice algo muy, muy malo! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Él esperó silente a que terminara de llorar todo lo que me faltaba, me condujo por la habitación y se sentó a mi lado al filo de la cama, mirándome durante el proceso con preocupación y sin forzarme a contar nada que no pudiera pronunciar gracias a la crisis que estaba atravesando.

—Hay — Respiré hondo —, hay que encontrar a Thomas. Algo le pasó, tío, y creo que es culpa mía. No sé en dónde está.

—Lo sé. — Su respuesta vino seca y sin motivación. Cuando levanté la vista para preguntarle por qué, señaló su teléfono móvil dándome a entender que había intentado contactarle pero no había tenido éxito. Y como todo padre, eso le había preocupado.

Yo sabía que él no iba a estar un par de días, tía Vanessa me lo había contado, así que fue una sorpresa total verle ahí conmigo…supuse que regresar no había estado en sus planes, que había esperado convertirlo en una sorpresa para Thomas que siempre decaía con su ausencia y que al no encontrarlo había pensado que algo malo tuvo que suceder. No sabía cuánta razón tenía con ese pensamiento.

Con su mirada pidió que contara todo cuanto ocurrió, siendo probablemente la última persona antes de que se fuera sin decir a dónde o por qué motivo. Despacio, intentando poner las imágenes mentales en orden, me esforcé por contar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado, pasando por alto todas las cosas que había concluido sobre mí misma. Escuchó con suma atención todo cuanto tuve por decir y en algún punto se sujetó la barbilla como si reflexionara mis palabras, probablemente intentando ordenar la información que tan desordenadamente entregué a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo. Cuando terminé el relato me sentí medianamente más tranquila, quizá me hacía falta compartir aquello con alguien más, sin importar quien fuera, pues cargar con tales preocupaciones tampoco era uno de mis fuertes. Ni ser demasiado valiente o paciente, ¿cuántas cosas malas podría haber conmigo?

Era aún una niña. Por más astuta o consciente que fuera, aún era una niña, y sentía mucho miedo.

Mi tío intentó sonreír para inspirarme confianza y aunque aprecié el gesto, no fui capaz de sonreírle de vuelta, me sentía muy preocupada y triste como para fingir que le debía un gesto alegre. Ni todas esas mañanas frente al espejo al convencerme de que debía ser feliz por mí misma y por los otros me ayudaron entonces. Había algo de verdad en esa versión que no podía sonreír, asustada y culpable, pero real. Fue cuando él se levantó y salió del cuarto, me tomó un rato entender que pensaba hacer algo y que yo debía seguirle, así que tuve que correr para alcanzarlo cuando ya casi había salido del todo de la casa.

Ya en el jardín se agachó justo sobre un montón de pequeñas piezas de metal que fueron parte del control que habíamos diseñado para mi fallido invento. Tuve que cubrirme la boca para no empezar a llorar cuando entendí que sin ese control no podríamos hacer nada, ni siquiera usar el rayo para invertir su proceso y no contábamos con el tiempo suficiente para construir otro hasta que encontráramos a Thomas, esa debía ser la prioridad.

Tío Ferb miró hacia el rayo que aún estaba intacto por el césped y continuó sumido en esos pensamientos profundos que yo nunca pude leer. Aunque quise creer que estaba intentando adivinar de qué se trataba todo sin preguntarme más de lo que había detallado antes.

Pero me aterré cuando llevó la mano a sus lentes e intentó llamar a papá. ¡Si lo llamaba iba a meterme aún en más problemas! Corrí hacia él y detuve su mano para impedir que llamara. Lo miré pero pareció no entender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por favor, no lo llames. — Le pedí, retiré mis manos de la suya y bajé la mirada —. Yo sé que él puede ayudarnos y sería más rápido, pero…así nunca va a estar orgulloso de mí.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que me concentré en contemplar mis zapatos haciendo figuras en el césped, sólo por no pensar en otras cosas. Entonces sentí la mano de mi tío sobre mi hombro y cuando lo miré estaba sonriéndome apenas, otra vez, prestándome su apoyo a pesar de lo egoísta que era mi petición, pues solo intentaba protegerme a mí misma cuando debíamos estar buscando a su hijo que podría estar en un peligro inminente.

Se levantó del suelo y me llevó de la mano hacia el garaje, no entendí qué pensaba hacer a continuación hasta que llegamos a la máquina de tele-transportación y él pareció notar algo en los controles. Calibró el tablero un poco y pareció escoger un destino, yo nunca supe a dónde pensaba llevarme.

—Pero…no sé en dónde está Thomas — alegué cuando nos puso en la máquina a ambos al tiempo.

—Yo sí lo sé. — Me dijo, y el rayo de luz que marcaba el inicio del viaje fue lo último que vi antes de tener que cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Igual que el anterior, pero aún así amó esta historia, a las escritoras, y a su trabajo en DeviantArt**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Thomas Fletcher: Planificación

**Espero les guste y/o admiren este capitulo**

**La razón del porque no lo subi viene al final**

**Disclaimer: Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao**

* * *

_V_  
_Thomas Fletcher: Planificación_

Para ser honesto, no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando inicié. Pero conforme fui viendo las piezas que mi abuelo obligó traer a su robot arcaico en mi cabeza fue naciendo la idea que daría un objetivo a lo que yo quería hacer. Quería ver caos, simple y sencillo, no es un gran misterio saber que durante el caos los humanos se muestran tal y como son, no hay barreras ni excusas, simplemente son sinceros, presa del miedo o de la culpabilidad. Esa transparencia patética, por llamarle de alguna forma, se antojaba como una experiencia que yo esperaba ver acabada de forma inmediata. Porque no había nada mejor que ver a alguien siendo devorado por sus miedos más grandes y eso lo había comprobado de primera mano cuando la vi a ella casi llorar por el miedo que le causaba ver lo nuevo que había en mí.

A ella también debía darle el crédito de aquella máquina que junto a mi abuelo estaba por terminar. Era una copia más grande y potente del invento que había usado en mí y tendría el mismo propósito, excepto que por aquellas cosas que había pedido específicamente a mi abuelo para hacer que su alcance se multiplicara un 80 o 90 por ciento.

Sólo esperaba que funcionara de la misma forma.

Aunque considerando que recordaba la mayor parte sobre cómo había construido el artefacto más pequeño en casa, había una alta posibilidad de que resultara exactamente igual.

—¡Es tan divertido! — La exclamación de mi abuelo me sacó de mis cavilaciones —. Hace muchos años no me entretenía así. Aunque generalmente para este punto ya tenía una visita indeseada.

—¿El agente secreto que es un animal y destruía tus inventos? — Cuestioné, evidentemente molesto porque intentara traer a colación sus alucinaciones de anciano en la situación actual.

—En mi defensa: es un animal muy inteligente — respondió, rodé los ojos —, aunque ya no es tan rápido como antes, seguro que por eso no ha llegado. Ah, qué podemos hacer, ¡aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que aparezca!

—Bien, bien, hagamos que funcione antes de que tu amigo imaginario aparezca —concluí —. ¿Ya está el control listo?

—¡Aquí está! — Sacó un aparato cuadrado de su bata de laboratorio y me lo entregó —, todavía no sé por qué no quisiste que incluyéramos un botón de autodestrucción pero está completo según lo que pediste.

Lo que yo no pude entender, a pesar de poner todo mi empeño en ello, era el propósito de un botón que se llevara toda la evidencia consigo, un movimiento en falso y todo el trabajo duro y planes quedarían por el suelo en pedacitos. Quizá si hubiese sido un inventor y no un farmacéutico con sueños frustrados de ingeniero mi abuelo pudo tener éxito con lo que se hubiese propuesto hacer. A decir verdad, mi madre siempre dijo que era "malvado" y nunca supe cómo interpretar esa palabra, constantemente creía que hablaba de su poca capacidad para completar frases coherentes, de lo mal que le salían las cosas o de cómo terminó viviendo de la pensión que abuela Charleene le dio desde siempre, pero en este nuevo estado comencé a pensar que se trataba de aquello mismo que yo planeaba conseguir: el propósito de traer un caos absoluto a la ciudad que había sido mi hogar.

¿Había estado equivocado todo el tiempo y quizá mi abuelo no alucinó todas aquellas historias que se empeñaba en contar con lujo de detalles? Aún así, la idea de un animal/agente secreto que frustrara siempre sus planes parecía demasiado extravagante para tener cabida en la realidad. Inútil y extravagante como el botón de autodestrucción que quiso incluir.

Inútil y extravagante como su entusiasmo. Inútil y extravagante como su propósito ahora que había terminado de ayudar a ensamblar todas las piezas para mí.

—Bueno, y ¿vamos a empezar la fiesta ahora?

—De hecho, abuelo — dije —, aún hay una última cosa que debemos hacer antes de poner a funcionar el rayo.

—¿Ah sí? Pero…parece completo.

—Oh no, el invento está bien. Ahora, ven conmigo.

Fue tan sencillo como llevarle a un extremo de la enorme sala que había antes del balcón, tan sencillo como pedirle que cerrara los ojos y estuviera quieto mientras yo tomaba uno de los cables que había sobrado y lo anudaba a su alrededor sin que él dejara de parlotear sobre cómo jugaban escondidas en Drusselstein, bastante similar a lo que experimentaba ahora. Tan sencillo como pedirle que se sentara en el suelo una vez estuvo atado por completo y dejarlo a la merced de la gravedad cuando descubrió que había sido un engaño para mantenerle inmóvil mientras yo intentaba llevar a cabo mi plan.

—Uhm, Thomas. Aunque esto es muy malvado y me hace sentir aún más orgulloso — me dijo con duda mientras intentaba inútilmente desatarse —, no entiendo cómo puede hacer parte de tu plan.

—Bueno, lo es poniéndote fuera del camino ahora que tu ayuda es inútil y una pérdida de mi tiempo — respondí.

Esperé que eso detuviera su parlanchín hablar, esperé que fuera lo suficientemente doloroso viniendo de su único nieto como para que se sentara a reflexionar en lo triste que podría llegar a ser su vida. Sin embargo, obtuve un efecto inesperado.

—Ouch. Extrañamente no es lo peor que me han dicho hoy. — Suspiró —. Es como ver a tu madre.

Exasperado, sólo supe llevarme una mano a la cabeza para masajear mis sienes esperando que eso disipara el impulso de ponerle una cinta en la boca para que dejara de hablar. Eso supondría una inspección de arriba abajo por su casa buscando el condenado adhesivo y era un trámite que deseaba ahorrarme, especialmente cuando había logrado que su descerebrado robot desapareciera al engañarlo sobre buscar una cosa que entonces no pude recordar pero que era imposible de conseguir en este estado. Era mejor mantener las cosas así, por molestas que fueran.

—Voy a intentar discutir eso más tarde — comenté —. Ahora, voy a encender esta cosa y…

—¡Vamos a conquistar el Área Limítrofe! — exclamó Heinz con sumo interés, tanto que parecía un niño descubriendo una golosina.

Tuve que detener mi caminar, cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo una vez más para evitar estallar en su cara por el atrevimiento de poner palabras en mi boca. La conquista de ese lugar no era precisamente mi interés y lo único que necesitaba era liberar todo el estrés que estaba conteniendo, no quería otra cosa excepto hacer que otros me proporcionaran el entretenimiento que tanto me hacía falta para olvidar y reírme de alguien más, diferente a mi propia suerte.

—¿Conquistar el Área Limítrofe? — Pregunté con sarcasmo, fue inevitable reír irónicamente con su suposición —, ¿Quieres decir que por años ese fue tu objetivo? Dominar una ciudad que ya está dominada por reglas y gente estúpida como tú. Eso no va conmigo. — Caminé cansino por el lugar, mis pasos me condujeron al balcón donde el viento corría salvajemente —. ¿Por qué debería darle la oportunidad de tener una vida si puedo hacer algo horrible de ella? ¿Por qué debería ser yo el único que quiere ver algo de caos en medio de este estúpido progreso?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó mi abuelo, confundido —, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Estoy hablando de destrucción masiva. ¡Pánico! — Mis ojos parecieron viajar por sí mismos al invento junto a mí, contemplándolo de forma feroz —. Hablo de esparcir el mal a cada corazón en esta ciudad inútil. Hablo de destruir cualquier signo de bondad en Danville, ¡que sean sus habitantes los que destruyan su propia ciudad! Y no tendré que apretar más que un botón para lograr lo que, aparentemente, no fuiste capaz de conseguir en décadas —. Volví a ver al anciano y sentí las comisuras de mis labios estirarse en una sonrisa —. ¿Fui suficientemente claro?

—Bastante. — Fue lo único que pudo decirme. Sorprendido.

Satisfecho finalmente con su reacción estuve a punto de apretar el botón para dar inicio al rayo, esperando poder contemplar a Danville sumida en un completo caos ocasionado por las peleas, furia y odio que todas las personas que le habitaban fueran capaz de desatar. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo intentando dominarlos si podía hacer de su vida un infierno enfrentándolos unos a otros? Similar a sentarse a ver una película desde el mejor asiento del sitio, de suspenso y terror, tal y como muchos otros probablemente hubiesen esperado concretar.

Pero el sonido de un tropiezo con el metal desde el fondo del cuarto fue capaz de interrumpirme, tanto el anciano como yo guardamos silencio intentando descifrar de qué se trataba y hubiese sido imposible de no ser porque alguien se quejó del error que había cometido. Fue un error sobre otro.

—Ups. — La voz, inconfundible, vino desde un rincón de la habitación.

Estática, aún en la posición que la delató, Marie pareció más visible en cuanto la vi en un rincón del cuarto y desgraciadamente no estaba sola. No era otro sino mi padre quien estaba tras ella y sentí que algo me escocía por dentro.

Me habían seguido. Ella había conseguido a mi padre y me había seguido, a la última persona que quería ver, a la persona que había desatado todo en primer lugar. A la que impulsó a Marie a crear una cosa que no sabía si apreciaba u odiaba pero que había terminado convirtiéndome en lo que era ahora.

Detesté que estuvieran en ese lugar. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Venimos para ayudarte! — Aunque yo había hablado para mi padre, fue Marie quien respondió por él —, si vuelves con nosotros a casa podemos…

—¡No! — Me rehusé —, no tengo motivo alguno para regresar. ¿Querías que tu invento en mí funcionara? Felicidades, lo logró. Ya no me encuentro triste o deprimido.

—Uhm…¿me alegro? — Se relajó e intentó caminar hacia mí —, vamos, Tommy, tu papá quiere que regreses a casa.

—¿Él quiere eso? ¿En serio? — Ironicé mordaz —, ¿el que dejó mis planes por el suelo porque le vino en gana? No me creo eso, tendrás que inventar una mejor excusa. — Me crucé de brazos y esperé por una respuesta de su parte que nunca vino —. Es más, no entiendo qué está haciendo aquí. De todas las personas en el universo tuviste que buscarlo a él.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? — Refutó ella —, es tu papá. Nadie mejor que él.

—Bueno, como en muchas otras cosas, en eso te equivocas, — expliqué —. Porque desde que me diste con ese estúpido rayo para mí fue claro que mi padre me odia.

—¡No digas eso! — Respondió automáticamente, sorprendiéndonos a mi padre y a mí por igual, aunque él ya contaba con segundos de ventaja en adquirir un estado de sorpresa —. ¡Nunca digas que tu papá te odia! ¿No ves que vino aquí a buscarte porque estaba preocupado por ti? ¿¡Cómo alguien que no te quiere dejaría todo lo que está haciendo por venir a verte!?

Si bien es una lógica comprensible, carecía de elementos que yo consideraba básicos en su conclusión: los humanos actúan por intereses y sean cuales sean (en ocasiones no tienen mucho que ver con el objetivo principal y distan de estar directamente relacionados) no son alimentados sentimientos, conexiones espirituales o cualquier otra de esas cosas que Marie intentaba implicar con su razonamiento. Era algo que, aparentemente, ella no podía ver con la misma facilidad que yo en el momento y sinceramente carecía de la paciencia para hacerle ver que no se trataba de algo tan amoroso como ella pretendía disfrazarle.

Aún así, opté por persuadirle haciendo uso de otras alternativas. —Dime algo: ¿por qué estás tú aquí?

—Porque…porque…— dudó. Sin embargo, aprovechó ese instante de silencio meditativo para acercarse a mí y no se lo impedí, consciente de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para afectarme o retroceder los pasos que ella avanzaba —. Porque fui yo quien causó todo esto y tengo que remediarlo.

—Eso no quiere decir que lo haces porque me estimas — concluí, ella calló un grito de estupor —, ¿ves cómo no tiene que estar relacionado con lo que dices? Es más, ¿cómo sé que en realidad me estimas y que no estás ahí todos los días porque alguien más te ha dicho que es lo que tienes que hacer? Es una rutina, algo que haces porque está incrustado en tu cerebro. Todo lo que existe a tu alrededor funciona de la misma forma.

Por la expresión de su rostro y la forma en la que sus ojos se nublaron de repente, pensé que se echaría a llorar, estuve a punto de creerlo del todo cuando un gran puchero se hizo en sus labios y mejillas y de pronto arrugó el ceño como si quisiera esconderse en algún lugar por toda la eternidad.

—¡Eres un tonto! — Gritó, sorprendiéndome —¿Ahora estás diciendo que yo tampoco te quiero? ¡Pues bien! ¡No lo hago! ¿Estás contento? ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? — Colérica, continuaba empeñada en hacerme retroceder sin éxito alguno —, ¡entonces es que te encanta escuchar mentiras!

Con toda honestidad su estado de enojo me tomó por completo con la guardia baja, aunque fue visible por apenas un momento. A pesar de que Marie poseía una cualidad para nada envidiable de ser muy irascible, no te insultaba con facilidad o gritaba alterada por demasiado tiempo. En ese momento estaba demostrando todo lo contrario y, con seguridad, el que se dejara llevar por sus emociones más negativas podría serme útil en el futuro.

Tuve que aplaudirle por ello. —¡Muy bien! Mira que no necesitaste invento alguno para permitirte sentir otras emociones, ¿no te aburres de estar contenta todo el tiempo?

Estuvo a punto de responderme, quizá tan enojada como antes, pero un sonido metálico a mi izquierda llamó mi atención. Con absoluto sigilo, mi padre se había escapado de la conversación que sostenía con su sobrina para acudir en ayuda de mi abuelo, ahora a medio atar por su indeseada intervención, interfiriendo con mis planes para mantenerle inmóvil y lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarse en cualquier momento.

Lo entendí de golpe: la ira de Marie, aunque auténtica, no había sido otra cosa que un señuelo para poder llegar hasta mi rehén y liberarlo, dejándome con menos cartas para jugar y más posibilidades de perder. ¡Y luego pretendían que aún creyera que todo esto lo hacían por preocupación y cariño!

—¿Sigues siendo un niño bueno de mamá? — Escuché a mi abuelo preguntar a su rescatista —, estas cosas no pasarían si Vanessa dejara que mi nieto pasara más tiempo conmigo, no sé qué problema tienen con eso.

Al parecer, me había perdido de alguna conversación a medio plantear entre los dos. Mi padre, silente como era habitual, sólo se preocupó por esconder el ceño fruncido evidencia de la molestia que las palabras de Heinz le provocaban. De más está decir que toda la parafernalia de su escape me causó más enojo.  
Aproveché la distracción que aquello había provocado acercándome a ellos para impedir que continuaran con su plan infantil.

—¡Es suficiente! ¿Piensas liberarlo a él? ¿Al que me ayudó a construir esa cosa? — Señalé el aparato a mi espalda

—. ¿En serio? Bueno, tengo que admitir que me sorprendes. Y luego de eso ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo vas a detenerme?

La pregunta quedó flotando por demasiado tiempo como para que cualquiera en esa habitación se sintiera cómodo. Por una vez en la vida esperé obtener una respuesta hablada de su parte, algo que me recordara que no era mudo y que mis palabras no parecían caer en oídos sordos como siempre que se intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, pero no hubo tal cosa. De su parte obtuve una rendición silente con las manos en alto y la evidente resignación de alguien que está demasiado temeroso por sí mismo como para arriesgarse un poco más.

Fue así como mi padre terminó atado al mismo trozo de metal que mi abuelo, ambos ahora inmovilizados para evitar que mi plan tuviera éxito. Tenía entonces un último problema que solucionar antes de poder dar rienda suelta a lo inevitable.

Marie me miraba expectante aunque ya no tan altiva, pensando tal vez que a ella le esperaba un destino similar a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el fondo del salón. Pero de momento no había necesidad de incurrir en el cliché.

En cambio recurrí a la segunda parte del plan que solo yo conocía: con el botón que había escondido en mi abrigo negro activé una red de energía de color verde que lucía como una jaula encerrando a Danville en una cúpula electrificada, lo suficientemente alta como para esquivar los edificios más elevados y tan grande que fácilmente podría ocupar algún espacio en la orilla del mar más próximo. Aquello se me había ocurrido cuando pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver pelear a las personas entre sí, como animales que luchan por un territorio o insignificantes vagos que, en las películas y hacía un par de siglos, se encerraban en jaulas en sitios de mal nombre para luchar por algo de dinero y comida. Era un toque más moderno pero conservaba el concepto original: sin escapatoria, el pánico aumentaría en un porcentaje favorable, quien tratara de escapar tendría un peor final que aquellos que intentaran escapar de su encierro.

Volteé a ver a Marie y por la expresión en su cara entendí que no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, otorgándome la libertad para develar una de las cosas que había hecho por autonomía mientras Heinz trabajaba trastabillando en lo que yo le había encargado horas antes.

—En realidad es algo bastante sencillo, hay muchas conexiones conjuntas en la ciudad, de energía y otras fuerzas que puedes manipular con algo de ingenio y tecnología, basta infiltrarse en un par para crear…bueno, una red de energía — expliqué, ella continuaba mirando absorta el cielo que, teñido por un atardecer rojizo, parecía inalcanzable a través de la jaula verdosa —, ¿qué te parece?

—Esto es malo. Es muy, muy malo. — Dijo.

—¿¡Cómo nunca se me ocurrió hacer eso!? — Exclamó mi abuelo desde el fondo de la habitación —, tengo que recordar ponerlo en mis notas para intentarlo alguna vez.

* * *

**¡A lo que puede llegar a hacer el mal! Me sorprendió y gustó mucho este capítulo, me di cuenta de dos cosas en este fic, y no solamente es hasta que punto puede llegar la maldad de Thomas, sino también la de nosotros siendo seres humanos que no nacieron carentes de maldad**

**La razón del porque no lo subí, fue porque salí por un tiempo, y como me fue tomado por sorpresa por así decirlo, no tuve tiempo de avisarles**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Marie Flynn: Final

**El nuevo capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao**

* * *

_VI_  
_Marie Flynn: Final_

Usar la palabra "asustada" para describir cómo me sentía en ese momento era apenas suficiente. Temía muchas cosas pero las que más me preocupaban se encontraban en mi cabeza revoloteando como una única pregunta: ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía miedo porque no sabía qué solución hallar, no se me ocurrían ideas, planes medio brillantes o mediocres incluso que pudieran remediar esa situación. Sentí miedo porque me había quedado completamente en blanco.

Y así como estaba, sin poder pensar y sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo lo que estaba pasando, se me ocurrió que debía buscar la forma de entenderlo, para así poder solucionarlo, al fin de cuentas ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que tenía que arreglar.

Hubo un momento en el que Thomas se alejó de nosotros para dedicar su vista al cielo, guardando silencio desde que había explicado lo que hizo para convertir a Danville en una jaula de zoológico; aproveché la distracción para acercarme al rayo que descansaba sobre el trípode apuntando hacia la ciudad, si bien no tenía una mínima idea de lo que pretendía conseguir, investigar qué pasaba con ese aparato era un buen punto para empezar. Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar cuando llegamos a hurtadillas era una versión más grande del rayo que había diseñado para Thomas en la mañana y quería infectar a varias de (si no a todas) las personas en la ciudad para conseguir lo mismo que yo había logrado en él. Si lograba al menos tocar un cable, uno solito, podría cambiar el resultado, ojalá anularlo, impidiendo que lo que quería causar se hiciera realidad.

Un paso, dos, tres…poco a poco fui acercándome al aparatito, caminando en las puntas de los pies, como un gato para que Thomas no se diera cuenta. Pero fallé y cuando estuve a punto de ponerle un dedo encima él se percató de lo que intentaba. Caminó hacia mí con mucha rabia en el rostro y apretó los dientes antes de apartarme usando su mirada, poniéndose luego justo entre el invento y yo.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, María?

—Impedir que hagas lo que quieres, ¿qué otra cosa? — supliqué —. Thomas, por favor, deja de intentar jugar a dominar el mundo y regresemos a casa para ver cómo ayudarte.

—No necesito ni quiero tu ayuda, ¡no hay nada que arreglar!

—¡Claro que sí! Este no eres tú.

—¿Y aún te atreves a decir tal cosa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—N-no te entiendo — balbuceé —, el que tiene problemas aquí eres tú, Thomas.

Le vi taparse el rostro con una mano y luego agitó los hombros como si estuviera llorando intensamente. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño? Bueno…dentro de lo que cabía. Luego descubrí que no lloraba sino reía y fue claro cuando dejó de cubrirse y echó una carcajada al aire, tan fuerte y prolongada que luego se quedó en silencio para intentar recuperar el aliento. Eso me dejó muchísimo más desconcertada.

De inmediato le cambió el semblante y me miró con la misma rabia de antes. Me mordí el labio presa de la duda y de contemplar varias posibilidades en las que resultaba haciéndome daño… ¿Cuánto más de eso tenía que aguantar?

—…¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — Gritó —. Todo lo que haces siempre sale mal. Tienes que investigarlo todo, tocarlo todo…¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar nada quieto!? Que yo esté aquí ahora es cosa tuya. — Tanto sus palabras como sus pasos terminaron por acorralarme contra el borde del edificio. Escuchar todo aquello logró que se me empañaran los ojos de nuevo y tartamudeara cuando intenté responderle para que dejara de gritarme —. Todavía no logro entender cuál es tu problema: no logras nada, no eres talentosa en nada y ¡aún así lo sigues intentando!

Una parte de mí, la más consciente y que intentaba mantenerse serena para asegurar mi supervivencia me decía que no debía prestarle atención a lo que decía, que todas esas palabras eran producto del estado que yo le había inducido, creerlas significaría aceptar definitivamente que Thomas no tendría forma de regresar a lo que era y que las cosas estaban cerca de terminar, lo que era una rendición absoluta asegurando que muchos podrían sufrir en adelante. Otra parte, la más pesimista, con la que hablaba todas las mañanas y que me miraba triste desde el espejo, escuchó atenta todo lo que me decían asimilando cada palabra, incrustándola en mi alma, haciéndome ver que estaba lejos de ser una mentira y que la ira que había desatado en él era mi culpa, así como todas esas cosas que jamás podría hacer bien, como todo aquello en lo que metía la pata mientras buscaba saber quién era yo y qué había de bueno en el mundo para mí.

—¡No voy a dejar de intentarlo! — Resolví por responderle escuchando una mezcla de ambas voces que me demandaban defenderme —. Tu problema es que te limitas a lo que va a suceder y no piensas más allá. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu plan tenga éxito? ¿Qué va a ocurrir después? ¿Ya lo pensaste? Tú dejas de intentarlo: eres un amargado, no ambicionas nada…

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Seguirle el juego no era mi idea pero estaba cansada de que me dijera todo eso, estaba también cansada de sentir que no lo tendría de regreso y de la confusión que su actitud me generaba. Quería pronto regresar a la normalidad, a preocuparme por pequeñeces e intentar que mis días de vacaciones fueran lo mejor, quería continuar viviendo en un lugar en el que preocuparme por parecer motivada y feliz todo el tiempo era lo que me hacía levantarme todos los días.

—¡Cállate! — Respondió.

—¡No! ¡Y ya deja de gritarme!

No estaba enojada, de verdad que no podía estarlo y menos con él, me temblaban las piernas al tener que comportarme así pero esperaba que fingir un enojo y determinación absolutos me ayudaran para llegar al aparato entes de que lo activara. Mientras él continuaba luchando contra el efecto que mis palabras habían causado, lo que parecía ser una lucha interna, intenté una vez más acercarme al rayo pero esta vez Thomas pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y me tomó por la muñeca antes de siquiera lograr estirar el brazo por completo.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo — dijo entre dientes —. No voy a permitir que me arruines esto también. No te bastaba con traer a mi padre hasta aquí para hacerme molestar sino que ahora quieres impedir que haga algo que me haría sentir auténticamente feliz. ¿No era eso lo que buscabas desde el principio?

—¡Pero no así! — Le dije, luché por liberarme de su roce sin mucho éxito, y continuaba apretándome con fuerza —. Déjame ir, me estás haciendo daño — Mi súplica no dio efecto alguno —. ¡Suéltame!

—Eres tan patética, aparentas fuerza cuando más te conviene, pero en cuanto algo peligroso te toca terminas retrocediendo, ocultándote, incapaz de enfrentar tus errores.

—¿Me odias? — Pregunté, mirándole y encontrando una mirada fría de su parte, sin respuesta reconocible —, ¿por qué me dices todas estas cosas?

—¡Porque son la verdad! ¡Deja de llorar y lamentarte como si fuera lo único que pudieras hacer! ¡No eres una niña pequeña!

—¡Sí lo soy, y tú también eres un niño! No eres tan grande ni tan malo como aparentas ahora.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡No eres nadie!

Jamás lo vi venir y ocurrió todo en apenas un parpadeo: Thomas soltó mi brazo pero con ambas manos libres me empujó hacia atrás, mi pie perdió equilibrio y terminé cayendo de espalda hacia el vacío. Como pude usé las manos para sostenerme del borde del balcón en la parte más alta de un rascacielos y eventualmente me sostuve con ambos brazos del borde, con la cabeza apenas mirando lo que quedaba en el salón y mis pies balanceándose en el espacio infinito que había hasta el suelo.

Grité.

Estaba, literalmente, colgando de un edificio de muchos pies de altura, luchando por vivir.

Contuve el aliento, sentí el llanto aterrizar en mi boca y grité de nuevo.

El viento me golpeaba el rostro y casi no me dejaba ver, sentía el pecho arder, un nudo gigantesco atascado en mi garganta y una sensación con la que me estaba familiarizando particularmente ese día: temor. Solo que a diferencia de las situaciones previas del día, en esa ocasión estaba temiendo por mi vida.

—Voy a morir — Me dije —, definitivamente voy a morir… ¡y no quiero hacerlo!

Con la respiración cortada y la sensación de un mundo de distancia entre el suelo y mis pies colgando en el aire, me fue muy difícil mantenerme calmada. Comencé a hiperventilar y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en mi familia: mis padres, mis amigos, Perry y…Thomas, quien había causado esa situación.

Fue cuando me puse a llorar, lamentándome con toda la fuerza que había dentro de mí.

—Así está mejor. — Thomas pareció aliviado por mi situación y regresó a su asunto sin prestarme mayor atención que aquella.

—¡Thomas! — Clamé —, ¡ayúdame! ¿Vas a dejar que esto pase? — Cuando entendí que no me miraría en lo absoluto, recordé que había otras dos personas en la habitación que podían ayudarme: —¡Tio Ferb! ¡Abuelo Doof! ¡Ayúdenme! — Y también recordé se hallaban impedidos para actuar por la forma en la que Thomas les había atado con anterioridad.

¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Nadie vendría a ayudarme y la única persona que estaba en capacidad de hacerlo me había dejado al borde de la muerte, haciéndome ver de golpe y de forma muy dolorosa cuán malo podía llegar a ser, a pesar de querer aferrarme con uñas y dientes a que tal cosa no podía ser posible en lo absoluto.  
Justo cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, cuando el rostro se me llenó de lágrimas y creí quedarme afónica luego de tanto gritar para que alguien corriera a salvarme la vida, un pitido proveniente del invento llamó mi atención, frenando a su vez el avance de Thomas que se disponía a activarlo con un control que ya tenía en la mano. El pitido cesó y en su lugar hubo un sonido de "clic" viniendo del control, el que pareció echar chispas antes de dejar escapar un humo ennegrecido, haciendo que fallara.

El mismo sonido de clic vino del aparato y entonces, estalló.

* * *

**Marie Flynn apunto de morir, Ferb y Doof atados, el único salvador de Marie esta en su contra...**

**La vida de muchas personas pueden perder su color rosa en el momento menos inesperado.**

**Y sin más que decir:**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Thomas Fletcher: Promesas

**Lo quise subir un día antes para ustedes lectores :)**

**Disclaimer: Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao**

* * *

_VII  
Thomas Fletcher: Promesas_

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! — Exigí saber devorado por la ira que desató ver mi máquina consumida por las llamas de una explosión que yo no esperaba —, ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!

—Y-yo no hice nada… — gimoteó Marie aún pendiendo del balcón —, ¿cómo podría hacer algo si estoy aquí?

—¿Me crees idiota? Eso no te detendría para evitar que use el rayo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ella perdió toda la valentía que pareció tener con su respuesta. Me miró incrédula y nos contemplamos en silencio por varios segundos en los que decidí que tenía que deshacerme de los obstáculos del camino antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Terminemos con esto — le dije —, me cansé de los juegos estúpidos. Vamos a ver a qué velocidad caes del edificio.

Su expresión cambió por el pánico más cristalino que vi jamás, paralizando por completo sus movimientos. Caminé hasta ella y me detuve en frente sin dejarla de mirar en ningún momento, encontraba divertido su temor pero había decidido dejar de perder el tiempo. Fue fácil: levantar el pie, acercarlo a ella y verla ceder a la impresión, quedando colgada a penas por sus manos, perdiendo el balance que antes había ganado.

Lloró.

—Thomas, basta…

—Pero si aún no hago nada — alardeé. Entonces moví el pie y presioné los dedos de una de sus manos, haciendo que aflojara y la dejara en el vacío —. Ahora sí puedes decirlo.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño! — Justo lo que esperaba oír, acerqué mi pie a su otra mano y la puse apenas encima sin llegar a pisarle realmente. —¿Cómo puedes hacerle todo esto a las personas que te quieren? ¿De verdad quieres lastimar a los que nos preocupamos por ti?

Sentí la necesidad de reírme, de mí mismo, de las estupideces que estaba escuchando, así que solo lo dejé salir, provocando que Marie me mirara aún con más temor, olvidando que se encontraba en una peor situación que antes. Entonces también sentí que debía hacer algo más por ella y eso fue presionar con más fuerza sus dedos bajo mi pie.

—Niña estúpida — clamé acercándome a su rostro —, ¿cariño? Nadie me aprecia, ¡ni siquiera mi propia familia! ¿Por qué debería intentar amar de vuelta si puedo buscar su destrucción?

Marie gritó y me contempló confusa. —¡No se trata solo de ellos, Thomas! ¡Yo también te quiero! Me encanta el tiempo que pasamos juntos en vacaciones, construir cosas contigo a pesar de que fallen siempre…y…y ¡simplemente estar contigo!

Un espasmo de dolor me atravesó la cabeza y me advirtió, un impulso inconsciente por alejarme de aquello que me provocaba malestar. Pero a pesar del dolor no me alejé y eso alentó a Marie para continuar gritando para ver cómo me retorcía de dolor. La odié por ello, odié todo lo que estaba sucediendo, odiaba mi dolor, odié lo que me dijo después.

—¡Yo te quiero, Thomas!

Una pausa en mi cerebro, en mi corazón y pulmones. El espasmo se repitió y sentí un escozor en los ojos propio de un llanto que nunca existió.

La nube que impedía razonar fue disipándose, pero con su retirada mi malestar aumentó.

—¿Me… q-quieres? — Sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo cómo palpitaba. Gemí de dolor. —¿Marie? Yo…recuerdo… — El dolor fue tal que tuve que liberar su mano y caí sentado en el suelo, gritando al sentir cómo ahora me quemaba incluso la garganta.

Sentí un silencio absoluto abrumarme, idéntico al que vino a mí cuando Marie experimentó conmigo y su invento en la mañana. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda y cuando abrí ojos y boca, ya consciente, fui víctima del humo que continuaba envenenando el aire, haciéndome toser junto al calor de las llamas a mi espalda y la confusión más grande que sentí jamás.

Intenté preguntar en voz alta los "cómos" y "porqués", apenas teniendo tiempo de reflexionar en dónde me encontraba y qué estaba sucediendo. Fue entonces cuando vino el grito que me despertó del todo.

—¡AYUDA!

Miré a mi alrededor buscando la fuente del grito y el aire escapó violentamente cuando vi a Marie sostenida del balcón apenas con una mano, pendiendo de un hilo de la forma más literal, usando lo último que le quedaba para no dejarse morir, soportando tanto como le era posible.

—¡Marie! — Grité cuando me asaltó la realidad de lo que sucedía. No dudé en correr para ayudarla a subir.

Gritó de nuevo, su mano no pudo resistir más y se dejó ir en el aire, fue mi mano la que le sujetó en el momento exacto para no verla caer, obligándome a buscar cuanta fuerza hiciera falta para subirla a un suelo más seguro. Una vez que estuvo a salvo pude suspirar del alivio, dejando salir el gimoteo propio del esfuerzo. Antes de poder preguntarle si estaba bien, se lanzó sobre mí con un abrazo demasiado fuerte e incómodo, haciéndome trastabillar con ella encima, mismo gesto que me hizo sonrojar como no lo había hecho antes. Jamás.

—¡Tommy, eres tú!

—P-pues claro que soy yo — tartamudeé aún afligido —, ¿quién más iba a ser?

Me sonrió, vi lágrimas de alivio abandonar sus ojos y rodarle por las mejillas. —Te sorprenderías.

De momento no lo entendí así que tuve que contemplar lo que sucedía alrededor con más calma para situarme un poco mejor: había una red gigante sobre el cielo de la ciudad, desapareció apenas unos segundos después de descubrirle y con una mano libre busqué el control que, según mi memoria, había usado para activarle. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer si yo no había ordenado que lo hiciera?

Eso me recordó que hasta hace poco había un enorme pedazo de metal ardiendo a pocos metros de mí pero cuando me di la vuelta ya no había fuego, de hecho a duras penas quedaba el humo producto del incendio y parecía estar bajo control. Si Marie aún estaba conmigo, abrazándome de esa forma tan bochornosa, no era posible que fuera ella quien acabara con las llamas, se me ocurrió que había sido obra de mi padre o de mi abuelo, ambos juntos en una situación extraña, lo que me obligó a alejar a Marie de mí de un tirón y correr hacia donde, aún recordaba, estaban hasta hace poco.

A medio camino recordé que yo les había atado con algunos cables para impedir que arruinaran lo que quería hacer, así que me aterré el doble, pero cuando llegué ambos se encontraban de pie, libres y salvos, dejándome de nuevo con la duda sobre quién había impedido que se incendiara el edificio y, además, pudo haberlos liberado cuando ellos no estaban en capacidad de hacerlo.

Cuando los dos parecieron sumergirse en una discusión –de un solo sentido– en la que mi abuelo afirmaba que "estas cosas no pasaban cuando él estaba a cargo", mi cabeza vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme ver los momentos del día que antes me había ocultado. Los odios, los planes, los temores, los actos, las palabras dichas.

_Mi padre me odia. Tu ayuda es inútil. Niña estúpida. Por qué amar de vuelta cuando puedo destruirlo._

Mientras todo estaba oscuro, mientras crecían esas ganas de causar temor y de destruir las cosas, no medía lo que podía salir de mi boca, tampoco importaba mucho, pero ahora que volvía a ser yo mismo pesaban como si hubiese dicho una enorme blasfemia, me dolía el pecho y me causaba malestar pensar que había herido a todos los involucrados durante ese tiempo.

Las voces continuaron nadando en mi cabeza, todas ellas propias, diciéndome que me había convertido en una especie de monstruo, convirtiendo el pequeño episodio del día en un abismal agujero existencial que me haría pensar en cosas no tan reconfortantes sobre mi vida en adelante y quizá para siempre.

Fue cuando eché a correr. No me importó lo que dejaba atrás, sólo sentía la necesidad imperiosa de correr y alejarme. Me detuve cuando alcancé la salida definitiva hacia las escaleras y encontré un cubo de basura antes de bajar, tomé la chaqueta y con rabia la arrojé al recipiente queriendo desaparecerla para siempre. Entonces mi padre me alcanzó y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros impidiendo que escapara. Así, de esa forma silente, me pidió que esperara un poco, simplemente no había necesidad de continuar jugando al escondite y él se encargaría de lo que hiciera falta en adelante.

Ya de regreso a casa, en el auto, supe por boca de Marie que ella había ayudado a mi abuelo a desechar lo que no servía y que él se encontraba bien. Nadie supo cómo fue que tanto él como mi padre pudieron liberarse de sus ataduras, tampoco cómo el fuego se controló tan rápido cuando nadie fue capaz de ponerse en la tarea de inmediato. Acuñó todo aquello al destino y dijo que era mejor agradecer por las cosas que no sabíamos cómo llegaban pero que siempre estaban a nuestro favor. Curioso, mi padre solía decir algo similar.

Llegamos a casa, mi madre aún no llegaba y eso hizo más intensa la soledad que había estado evitando en el auto, desviando la mirada de Marie y mi padre, porque aún no me sentía con la capacidad de verles a la cara, no después de todo el daño que había causado y del daño mayor que había planeado causar. Cuando no veían, me escapé un rato de la sala y busqué un sitio para estar solo, comencé a caminar hacia el jardín.

Siempre me había gustado refugiarme en los árboles cuando necesitaba pensar. No sé si fue un gusto heredado o la simple conexión que podía tener con la naturaleza como cualquier artista que se precie, pero por alguna razón cuando necesitaba pensar o calmar alguna emoción demasiado intensa, corría a la sombra de un árbol a refugiarme en su madera y hojas y entonces no fue un caso distinto.

Trepé, llegando hasta las ramas más altas del árbol que había en el jardín de casa, creyendo inocentemente que entre más arriba estuviera más fácil me sería escapar y no pensar. Quería pasar un rato a solas, con la mente en blanco y nada por lo cual preocuparme, porque así sería más fácil terminar un día que me había parecido excesivamente largo y, por qué no, ridículo.

Lo irónico fue que tal y como había empezado parecía dar cierre con Marie buscándome para intentar hacer algo con mi estado de humor, solo que esta vez mi tristeza estaba siendo causada por motivos más personales que problemáticos con alguien más. La vi llegar desde la casa y buscarme sin decir palabra alguna, eventualmente terminó por hallarme en la copa del árbol, mirándome desde abajo con una expresión ausente que se transformó en sonrisa, esta última provocándome el mismo escozor que sentí cuando me había abrazado en el balcón horas atrás.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó. Con un gesto apenas notorio le di a entender que no tenía problema y no demoró mucho en llegar hasta mí con una destreza casi envidiable. En ocasiones así recordabas que no solo era una _Fireside Girl_ sino que constantemente terminaba de cabeza metiéndose en rincones que pocos podrían alcanzar.

—Supongo que quieres hablarme de lo que pasó hoy. — Le dije cuando ya estuvo sentada junto a mí en aquella rama tan alta.

—Algo así, en realidad quería disculparme. Metí la pata en grande y no quiero que pienses que eres un conejillo de indias ni nada similar — parecía angustiada —, yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor y…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirlo.

—Y… además de lo del rayo, lo siento — susurró —, no pienso que seas un tonto.

—¿Te estás disculpando por eso? — Me atreví a burlarme un poco —. Pero no hace falta, también sé eso.

—Igual tenía que decírtelo o no iba a estar tranquila.

La sonrisa que entonces me dio me hizo sentirme incómodo de nuevo, intentando evitar aquella sensación procuré atar uno de los muchos cabos sueltos que teníamos pendientes. —Disculpa por haber intentado…ya sabes, eso. —No fui capaz de decirlo de forma explícita, me hacía sentir demasiado culpable.

—¡Nunca pensé en culparte! Yo sabía que no lo hacías porque querías. No te preocupes — Confiada miraba hacia el cielo, como si buscara las palabras camufladas tras las nubes —. Y antes de que vayas a decirme cualquier cosa: no voy a volver a intentar algo así, lección aprendida.

—Más te vale.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme al amargado y menos alegre tú. — Bromeó mostrándome la lengua y no pude contener la sonrisa que se me asomó por el rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Resolví romper el silencio que se había formado —¿No te lastimaste ni nada?

—No. ¡La verdad me siento fantástica! Pero…tenía mucho miedo — Me miró fijo y de forma seria —. Y sí, tenía miedo de caer y esas cosas…pero sentí mucho miedo de que no fueras el mismo de siempre.

—Creí que era amargado y para nada alegre…

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio! ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí todo ese tiempo? Es como si ya no quisieras a tus padres o a mí, y eso de verdad me dio terror.

Hubo muchas cosas que pensé y sentí durante ese periodo de tiempo, muchas de las cuales tuvieron que ver con el continuar apreciando a las personas que me importaban o no; en algún punto de una realidad consciente entendí que esos pensamientos habían sido producto de una mente nublada por otro tipo de ambiciones y rencores imaginarios. Justo ahora entendía que ese temor del que Marie hablaba estaba más relacionado en cómo podrían continuar las vidas de todos aquellos que conocíamos si yo nunca más era quien decía ser. Tuve que admitir que el terror de contemplar esa idea fue considerable.

No quería lastimar a mi familia ni a las personas por las cuales sentía aprecio, no ahora que ya pensaba como solía hacerlo, sería una culpa con la que no podría lidiar nunca.

—Ya, ya, no te disgustes.

—Luces…triste — clamó después de un breve silencio —, ¿te sientes bien tú?

—Ha sido un día difícil, Marie.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado amable: ¡tenemos una gran historia para contarle a Jazz y a los chicos y-…!

—Marie — interrumpí —, preferiría que no le contaras a nadie sobre esto.

—Pero…¡ya estás bien! No veo razón para que no le podamos contar al menos a ellos.

—¿Quieres que yo le cuente a tu papá?

—¡No! — gritó de inmediato —¡pero ese no es un trato justo!

A pesar de su puchero no daría el brazo a torcer: como estaban las cosas, especialmente en mi cabeza, sería mucho mejor si solo pocos se enteraban. Confiaba en que mi abuelo lo olvidaría con el tiempo y mi padre no era precisamente la persona más comunicativa del universo, así que las cosas deberían estar en control, incluso si eso significaba tener que ocultarlo de mi madre.

—No le vayas a decir a nadie. Por favor…

—…vale. Pero a cambio debes hacer algo por mí — Me tomó de las manos de forma veloz y se acercó mucho a mi rostro haciendo que me sintiera abochornado por cuanto continuó haciendo lo mismo —, sonríe un poco más. Sé que no es fácil y que no puedes hacerlo si no lo sientes de verdad pero… me gusta más cuando sonríes, porque creo que te sientes más feliz.

Dudaba poder acceder a su petición de forma sincera, más que nada porque eso era algo propio de ella y no mío, no creía que una sonrisa forzara la felicidad sino que era el proceso inverso. Sin embargo, a falta de palabras y en pro de no continuar incómodo con estaba, accedí asintiendo en silencio y ella se dio por satisfecha. Me soltó y me alejé apenas un poco, dándome espacio para respirar otra vez.

—Ups, mejor me voy — anunció de repente —, parece que me necesitan en casa y alguien quiere hablar contigo.

No entendí lo que me dijo hasta que bajé la mirada y vi a mi padre a los pies del árbol contemplándonos en silencio. Acto seguido Marie se bajó del árbol no sin antes prometer un "nos vemos mañana" y un beso en mi mejilla que llegó de improvisto.

Cuando se subió mi padre a la rama, igual que la huésped anterior, aún sentía que estaba sonrojado.

—¿Mi abuelo está bien? — Se me ocurrió preguntar al ver que, evidentemente, no sería él quien dijera la primera palabra. Asintió a mi pregunta —. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, aunque seguro no se acordará de nada cuando despierte mañana — me reí, recordando lo difícil que le era recordar incluso su cumpleaños —. No quería hacerle daño, a él o a nadie.

Era la verdad. Hubo más silencio.

—¿Estoy en problemas por lo que pasó hoy? — Pareció dudarlo, luego negó vehemente —. Debería. ¡No te estoy diciendo que me pongas un castigo! Solo intento hacer un punto… creo — Eso logró arrancarle una risa diminuta —. Lamento todo lo que pasó.

Su mirada me dijo que no era mi culpa y sería mejor que empezara a creerlo antes de terminar en un estado más trágico que ese con el que había empezado la mañana y que había originado todo esto.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa. — Esperé por su permiso y sólo entonces pude formular la pregunta —. En ese momento, cuando te pregunté qué era lo que ibas a hacer para detenerme, ¿por qué te rendiste? ¿Temías que pudiera hacerte algo?

—Temía que resultaras lastimado. — Sentenció.

El poder de tan pequeña oración fue abrumador, tan vasto como para anular cualquier pensamiento contrario o negativo al respecto. Y me obligó a expresar la mayor de las penas que venía estrujándome la conciencia desde hacía algunas horas.

—Lamento tanto haber dicho todas esas cosas, especialmente eso de que me odiabas y que yo me sentía de la misma forma. No es cierto y jamás va a serlo…de verdad que lo siento mucho…— Su mano en mi hombro impidió que siguiera balbuceando una excusa que él comprendía de cabo a rabo y que, ojalá, no permitiría afectarle más de lo necesario.

Hacía apenas un rato le había pedido a Marie que no hablara de lo sucedido con nadie, creía que sería mejor tenerlo como algo privado que como un secreto a voces que, por alguna razón que no me atrevía a imaginar, se saliera de control y resultara en mi contra. Sin embargo, una parte de mí buscaba dejar salir todo aquello, porque como niño que era, no sería saludable guardar todas esas angustias y confusión con el pretexto de no entenderlas o de esperar a un mejor momento para dejarlas salir. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y la única opción a la mano, la mejor de todas a decir verdad, se hallaba a mi lado en silencio, como siempre. Como un buen escucha lo sería.

—Hoy vi una parte de mí que no conocía — comencé a relatar —, y tampoco me parece justo que tenga que conocerla a mi edad pero supongo que así es la vida. Marie cree que ya se terminó y que no debería preocuparme de nuevo pero lo cierto es que…

Me pausé. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir pues creía parcialmente que era una ilusión producto del estrés post-trauma. Aún así, era muy difícil dejar de escuchar ese siseo en mi cerebro, no tenía forma ni mensaje claro, pero iba y venía como un dolor de cabeza que se niega a desaparecer. Se iba haciendo más débil y supuse que en unos días no le escucharía más, pero me hacía sentir intranquilo y despertaba muchas sospechas.

—Sigue aquí adentro, — le confesé —, en algún lado de mi cabeza y temo que en el futuro pueda escaparse. En ese momento me sentí invencible, sentí que podía hacerlo todo y que no le tenía miedo a nada. Sentirme así, poderoso y capaz…me gustó. Me sentía en rencor con el mundo y de verdad me gustó. Padre…no quiero volver a sentir eso nunca.

Él continuaba mirándome sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo, al haberle contemplado de reojo, pude ver que se mostraba preocupado y que mis palabras no estaban cayendo en saco roto. Por alguna razón eso me dio fuerzas para continuar confesando todos esos miedos que deseaban escapar pero no que por ello resultaban fáciles de comunicar y menos a cualquiera. Tal vez esa misma razón desconocida me hizo olvidar el motivo por el que me había enojado en la mañana y comprender al mismo tiempo que quizá era mi padre la mejor persona para depositar las palabras que, tanto a otros como a mí, causaban temor.

—Lo peor es que no creo que simplemente apareciera, no creo que Marie fuera capaz de crear algo así, una persona completamente distinta…lo he pensado mucho — al menos lo había hecho en el silente camino de regreso a casa — y creo que siempre habitó en mí, lo que hizo ese invento fue apenas despertarlo…pero ya estaba ahí.

Mi padre suspiró, de una forma más cercana a la reflexión que a la decepción o la tristeza, y de inmediato se sumergió en uno de esos pensamientos profundos que parecían aislarlo del mundo mientras terminaba de formular teorías en su cabeza. Lo primero que hizo antes de hablarme fue mirar al cielo tal y como mi prima había hecho antes, solo que él buscó acercarme usando su brazo para encerrarme en un abrazo paternal que pareció dar apoyo a las noticias que entonces recibí.

—Tienes razón, tampoco creo que pudiera ocurrir de esa forma. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu abuelo pero no puedo estar del todo seguro. — Se pausó, creo que fue el comentario más largo que le escuché decir jamás —. Cuando me casé con tu madre supe que habrían riesgos, lo que sucedió hoy es apenas uno de ellos, pero eso no me impidió vivir o sentir porque yo la quiero. Esto no debería detenerte tampoco, puedes tener miedo pero nos tienes a nosotros para darte valor.

Cuando vio el portón de la casa, supuse que su expresión abarcaba no solo a nuestra familia de casa, sino a los de más que eran de los nuestros, como Marie, quien acababa de cruzar esa entrada.

Continuó hablando. —Escucha: aunque todo eso puede ser verdad no eres la única persona que tiene que lidiar con eso, es decir, en todos hay algo de mal y de bien y cualquiera puede caer en un error común que le haga tomar un camino u otro. No ha sido tu caso ni decisión que sucediera así, pero en adelante puedes tener el control de las decisiones que tomes para ser bueno o malo. Confío en que siempre tomarás las mejores decisiones para ti.

Era sencillo y complicado por igual. Sencillo porque si las soluciones estaban en mis manos, si sólo yo tenía el control sobre mi vida y lo que pudiera resultar de ella, no tenía que hacer nada excepto mantenerme optimista y buscar siempre cosas como la justicia, el sentido común, la moral y esas cosas que quizá alguien de mi edad no debería conocer. Complicado porque a pesar de estar en lo cierto, mi padre también implicaba que ningún ser humano puede ser sólo una cosa o la otra, siempre habría un límite demasiado fino desvaneciéndose y torciéndose a favor de las situaciones, dependiendo de cómo lucían las cosas. Así no era tan fácil mantenerse optimista cuando existía la mínima posibilidad de que todo terminara catastróficamente. Marie era mucho mejor en aparentar optimismo en ese sentido.

—En cualquier caso, si aún te sientes inseguro — con su mano libre extendió lo que parecía ser un reloj hacia mí. La mica parecía resplandecer en tonos azules y de pronto me dio la impresión de ser algo más que un aparato que daba la hora —, toma esto. Te dirá en dónde estoy y yo sabré en donde te encuentras. También tiene algunas cosas para ayudarte que descubrirás eventualmente. Pero ante todo, siempre, siempre vas a poder hablarme con él. Cuando lo necesites.

La verdad era que aún sentía temor de no poder controlar esa cosa en la que podía convertirme a veces, no sabía si se había ido del todo y solo era el miedo hablando, no sabía si era un asunto que acababa de empezar. Quería encontrar una solución inmediata al problema, cerciorarme de que no tendría que lidiar con esa versión malvada de mí mismo nunca más, pero aparentemente por ahora tendría que encontrar mi seguridad en la protección que mi padre me brindaba ahora, en su confianza en mí y en las cosas que al parecer podría lograr. No fue la solución definitiva pero me hizo sentir mejor sin duda alguna.

Sonreí aceptando su obsequio y lo ajusté sobre mi muñeca. Cuando estuvo en su lugar nos quedamos en silencio por un rato largo, mirando el lento atardecer ocultarse mientras yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, en las cosas que había descubierto sobre mí mismo y los demás, en lo que tendría que poner atención en el futuro para no volver a caer en ese espacio oscuro que jamás me dejaría tranquilo.

Sentí algo aterrizar en mi cabeza, como si una fruta o algo menos pesado cayera sobre ella. Identifiqué de inmediato de qué se trataba —¡Ahí estás, Steve! — Saludé, mi camaleón apareció con sus colores vibrantes y bajó por mi hombro hasta mis manos, contemplándonos a mi padre y a mí —¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Estás bien?

No sé cómo explicarlo pero supongo que le conozco demasiado bien y pude notar cómo incluso en su condición de animalito parecía preocupado por alguna razón. Mudo como era, me miró un segundo y luego se hizo de mi cuello en lo que parecía ser un abrazo sentido. Me estremecí al pensar que se encontraba preocupado por lo que me había ocurrido en el día, pero nunca llegaría a saber si se trataba de aquello –no había forma de que él se enterara de lo sucedido- o una impresión sin fundamentos de mi parte.

—Ya está bien — le dije —, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos y con una promesa que, al parecer, también iba para mí mismo, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo fue que en medio de la conmoción mi abuelo y padre terminaron libres si me había asegurado de no dejarles escape, así como tampoco había motivos para que el invento simplemente tuviera una combustión espontánea y debió haber algo más haciendo que eso pasara. Se me ocurrió, además, que Marie y mi padre (además de mí mismo porque ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo en mi cabeza durante la noche) no eran las únicas personas a quienes les debía una disculpa.

* * *

**¡Thomas volvio a ser el de antes! El color rosa regreso a la vida de nuestra protagonista pelirroja y la maldad se ha ido del protagonista castaño. Y lo más "rosa" de este capitulo es que Tommy ya "descubrió" sus sentimientos hacia la joven Flynn :'D**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogo

**Para los que creían que esta historia no tendría epilogo**

**Disclaimer: Historia de sam-ely-ember, concepto de Melty94  
Ilustraciones y adicionales por Angelus19  
Personajes: Ely, Mel y Pao.**

* * *

_VIII  
Epilogo_

El anciano Doofenshmirtz miraba el final de la puesta de sol desde el balcón más alto de su edificio, a su espalda un invento destruido, quemado a causa de un fuego que nadie pudo prever. Suspiró y dándose la vuelta se encontró con su antiguo némesis, un ornitorrinco antropomórfico que respondía al nombre de Perry, con quien compartía no solo un mundo secreto lleno de supervillanos y espías sino el paso de los años que en ambos era evidente. Junto al animalito con sombrero había incluso uno más pequeño, un camaleón de color naranja que conocía por el nombre de Steve. Por lo poco que podía entender de la aparición de ese pequeño bichito se trataba del aprendiz del ornitorrinco, razón por la que ahora se aparecía constantemente en su edificio cuando tenía una que otra idea para continuar en su conquista el Área Limítrofe.

Aunque el propósito continuaba vivo las ideas eran escasas, así que empleaba su energía en otras cosas, como en su enemigo y compañero de juegos de mesa, o su nieto cuando él le permitía acercase. Como ese día, en el que todo fue confuso y terminó de forma precipitada. Había sentido mucha alegría al poder pasar algo de tiempo con Thomas, siempre había sido una relación difícil de llevar y se encontraba agradecido por los pequeños espacios que podía compartir con él pues Vanessa siempre se mostró reacia a muchas cosas, especialmente a las que tenían que ver con esa conquista de Danville.

Los agentes-animales ayudaban a Norm a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado las circunstancias del día y que la pequeña pelirroja no había podido recoger por sí misma, pronto se libraron de todas las piezas dañadas y las que aún servían fueron puestas con las demás en un depósito en el edificio, con suerte serían usadas nuevamente en el futuro.

Si bien el pobre anciano no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido aún se encontraba muy feliz, especialmente porque habían pasado días desde que construyó algún "inador" y hoy esa emoción había regresado a él, aunque fuese por escasas horas.

—Por cierto— dijo de pronto —, ¡gracias Perry el Ornitorrinco! Y…tu amigo como se llame, si no nos hubiesen liberado de esa trampa durante el incendio quién sabe qué habría pasado. Te debo una…¡pero no creas que me pondré sentimental al respecto! — Concluyó, caminó por el salón y volvió a sentarse en su silla favorita —. Aunque hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué se incendió el inador? Estuve seguro de no usar elementos inflamables y no había forma de… ¡OH!

Tal vez lo supo por la forma en la que el ornitorrinco y su amigo se miraron con complicidad y parecieron sonreír, o porque era algo que nadie más podría hacer excepto por una persona…o animal con habilidades de espía, sin ser detectado y que quisiera salvar la vida de alguien más.

—¡Fueron ustedes! — Concluyó casi saltando —. ¡Hicieron fallar el inador para poder salvarnos! Y luego lo apagaron. Por supuesto…y yo que pensaba darle el crédito al tonto de mi yerno. — Curiosamente, recibió una respuesta nada favorable de Perry, quien pareció gruñir con su particular sonido, molesto. —No los vi cuando nos liberaron o hicieron nada más pero seguramente todo ha sido obra suya. — Ignoró cualquier cosa que no fuera su voz.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden y el viejo pero aún funcional robot regresó a su habitación en hacinamiento, los agentes se despidieron con cortesía dirigiéndose hacia el balcón para tomar un cómodo vuelo en un auto flotante que bien pudo haber sido un juguete infantil. Antes de poder partir el científico malvado les detuvo.

—¿Ustedes no saben qué fue lo que le pasó a mi nieto para que de repente quisiera venir a jugar hoy? — Recibió un "no" insonoro como toda respuesta —. Tal vez haya sido cosa de mi hija…Bueno, creo que jamás lo sabremos.¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco y gracias!

Estuvo solo de nuevo, reposó un rato en su silla y pudo haberse quedado dormido de continuar así, pero el sonido de su móvil le interrumpió.

—Es un mensaje de Thomas, — le dijo a nadie en particular, —dice:

"Querido abuelo, sólo quería decir que lamento haberte atado y llamado inútil. Con cariño, Thomas".

Se tomó la barbilla después de guardar el aparato en su bata de laboratorio. —Vaya, esa es la disculpa más intensa que he recibido hoy.

Contento con la resolución del día aunque su invento fallara (que bien no era suyo pero lo consideraría así hasta el fin de los tiempos), abandonó la sala junto al balcón, pensando en lo mucho que le había agradado recibir un mensaje de su nieto, a pesar de que nunca se tomó las palabras que dijo muy a pecho. Era familia y él lo querría de cualquier forma.

_Fin_

* * *

**Y cerramos con broche de oro esta historia, espero que les halla gustado.**

**Lean mis demás fics, que todos son hechos por la imaginación de la lectora que esta detrás de este y otros fics.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC!**_


End file.
